


Сны и разговоры.

by Mister_Key



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 21:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2403470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/pseuds/Mister_Key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подарок для Алатау.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сны и разговоры.

\- Что ты такое смотришь? Вот не думал, что…

Тони, подпрыгнув на месте, задёрнул экран заставкой и заявил:

\- Это тебя Фьюри прогнал через спецкурс «как подкрадываться к человеку в темноте без особенной причины». Я знаю, ко мне он тоже так просачивался. 

\- Что всё-таки это…

\- Или нет, у Фьюри сейчас сплошной баскетбол, штаны на бёдрах, афрокосички и кислотные цвета, надо же мимикрировать под гарлемского бандита, так что это Романофф, уверен. Вы с ней круто спелись, на месте Клинта я бы уже вызвал тебя на суровый мужской разговор и…

\- Тони, что ты несёшь?

\- …или нет, может, это сам Клинт и научил, - Тони крутнулся на стуле, заслонил собой экран и уставился на Стива испытующе. – Колись, капитан, что это было? Разгар ночи, тебе положено спать в узкой солдатской койке, а вместо этого ты ходишь у меня за спиной.

\- Я сейчас расплачусь, - пробормотал Стив. – Не заговаривай мне зубы, лучше объясни, откуда запись.

\- А ты как думаешь? – Тони стянул с захламлённого стола чашку безнадёжно остывшего кофе, попробовал и, скривившись, поставил обратно. – Тьфу, дрянь.

\- Ты взломал серверы Щ.И.Т.а, - констатировал Стив. – Снова. Фьюри будет в бешенстве.

\- Запишу его к семейному психологу, пусть научится переводить негативные эмоции в конструктивное русло, - хмыкнул Старк. – Мстители ведь такая дружная маленькая семья, у всех свои недостатки, но мы все настоящие американские герои, простые ребята, даже Халк…

\- Тони.

\- А что до святой Марии Хилл, о которой ты сейчас непременно вспомнишь, так она и вовсе смирилась с тем, что у каждого в нашей команде есть свой личный прибабах, уверен, ты сможешь взять с неё пример, - Тони уставился на него блестящими весёлыми глазами. – Смирись, кэп. Я же не возмущаюсь твоей прелестной привычкой смотреть всякую школьную муть по Дискавери?

Стив чуть заметно порозовел. Тони регулярно отыскивал способы почувствительнее его подколоть, и эта шпилька попала в цель, как и многие до неё – некоторых своих предпочтений Стив обоснованно стеснялся.

\- Это полезно, - выговорил он. – Я многое пропустил, а в этих фильмах о сложном рассказывают человеческим языком, а не вашей с Брюсом абракадаброй для продвинутых.

\- Капитан Америка смотрит программы для школоты, - захихикал Старк. – Куда катится мир, я прямо-таки в тревоге.

\- Вопрос не в этом, - упёрся Стив. Тони хорошо умел заговаривать зубы и  уводить разговоры в сторону, а Стиву было интересно другое. – У тебя на мониторе я сам за сорок секунд до того, как пришлось прыгать с двадцатого этажа штаб-квартиры, и тебе не кажется, что это, ну, не совсем здорово?

\- Прыгать с двадцатого этажа? Да ладно, ты же на щит приземлился, - отозвался Тони, скалясь во весь рот. – Крепкий бруклинский парень, я ничего другого и не ждал.

\- Нет, не это, а то, что в два часа ночи у тебя нет других занятий, кроме как изучать этот инцидент, - твёрдо заявил Стив. – Почему?

Тони закатил глаза и отъехал на кресле в сторону.

\- Джарвис, поставь с самого начала, без звука, - скомандовал он. Заставка с фракталами растаяла, сменилась стоп-кадром с грифом Щ.И.Т.а, потом Стив снова увидел Рамлоу, агентов У.Д.А.Р.а и себя самого. Парень рядом с ним держал руку на стволе, и Стив хорошо помнил, что произошло потом.

\- Могу смотреть на это часами, - заявил Тони, шаря по столу. Он отыскал измятый пакетик чипсов, запустил пальцы внутрь, вытащил все в крошках, поморщился, облизал их – Стива передёрнуло – и с хрустом скомкал пакетик. – Где мой попкорн?

\- Вы забыли его в микроволновке, сэр, - подсказал Джарвис. – Боюсь, он обуглился.

\- Ну и хрен с ним, не больно-то и хотелось, - Тони поставил запись на паузу. – Вот этот момент с магнитным захватом мне особенно по душе. Смотрел бы и смотрел.

\- Почему, - повторил Стив.

\- Потому что это круто, хей, - Тони ткнул пальцем в остатках чипсов в сторону застывшей баталии. – Толпа разгорячённых негодяев, замкнутое пространство, Капитан Стальная Девственность в капкане…

Стив подавился словами.

\- Я просил не выискивать мне дурацких прозвищ, - сказал он, продышавшись. – И я не…

\- Да брось, кэп, ну кому ты рассказываешь сказки? На чём я там остановился? А, классический порно-сюжет: ты, весь такой суровый и невинный, разгорячённые злодеи, замыслившие недоброе, магнитные захва…

\- Спокойной ночи, Тони.

\- Неправильно подобраны интонации, - в спину ему сказал Старк. – Таким голосом принято обещать помочиться на чью-нибудь могилу.

Стив громко закрыл за собой дверь, надеясь, что это окажется достаточно очевидной точкой в разговоре, и отправился  на кухню за  стаканом воды. После разговоров с Тони, особенно вот таких, на повышенных тонах, у него вечно пересыхало во рту.

Конечно же, Старк возник в дверях секунд через двадцать и принялся жечь его спину взглядом.

\- Обиделся, - констатировал он. – На правду. Как это по-республикански, я просто балдею.

Стив молча достал стакан с подвесной полки.

\- И за что меня подвергают остракизму, за пару ласковых слов? – возопил Старк, отклеиваясь от стены и перемещаясь поближе. – Ну хочешь, я исправлюсь? Невинность тебя не устраивает, окей, я могу…

\- Тони, просто помолчи немного, - не выдержал Стив. – Можешь?

\- …Капитан Тугая Униформа, - не слушая, продолжал Старк. – Кстати, тебе идёт гораздо больше тех жутких рубашек в клеточку, серьёзно. Капитан Я-Целовался-С-Наташей-И-Остался-Жив. Нет, слишком длинно, тогда…

Стив залпом опрокинул в себя воду и пожалел, что это всего лишь вода.

\- Всё ещё спокойной ночи, - произнёс он как можно ровнее. В этот раз получилось достаточно равнодушно. В подколках Тони было плохо именно то, что они хронически попадали в цель, заставляли дёргаться и чувствовать себя идиотом, а этого Стив не любил и не умел реагировать достойно, так что Старк вёл с разгромным счётом.

Но вот сейчас Стив, всего-то пытаясь сохранить лицо, неизвестно чем достал его до печёнок. Он даже не мог объяснить, откуда взялась эта уверенность, просто знал и всё. Между лопаток у него буквально дымилось, он повернулся и наткнулся на тёмный злой взгляд, как на нож.

С Тони Старком порой нужно было разговаривать очень простыми, очень короткими фразами, и этому Стив научился довольно скоро. Это было частью командной работы: стараться не оставлять Брюса в замкнутом пространстве, напоминать Клинту спускаться из «гнезда» на землю, не спорить с Романофф на опасные темы вроде загадочной русской души, не позволять Тони разводить слишком много хаоса вокруг себя. Просто нормальная работа командира, ничего принципиально нового и неясного: команда состоит из бойцов, как арсенал из стволов. У каждого есть свой спусковой крючок, свои особенности, знай их, умей пользоваться, относись с уважением – и всё будет в порядке.

Но иногда, вот как сейчас, Тони Старк превращался в готовую грохнуть, проржавевшую старыми обидами, ужасно хрупкую и смертоносную штуку,  к которой Стив даже подойти боялся. Малейшее сотрясение воздуха рядом – и взрыв мог стать последним, а сам Тони – оказаться эпицентром.

К чему это могло привести, Стив знал слишком хорошо - уже видел такое и не хотел видеть снова, а уж тем более быть причиной.

Поэтому он выдохнул, вдохнул и проговорил как можно мягче:

\- Прости. Ты надо мной смеёшься, и я…

\- Решил меня прогнать с глаз долой, конечно же, - напряжённо закончил Тони. – Всегда это «Тони, ты не вовремя». «Тони, ты мешаешь». «Тони, выйди из лаборатории и закрой дверь, я трачу по тысяче баксов в неделю и хочу купить себе возможность видеть тебя только когда вспоминаю о том, что я, ко всей своей гениальности, ещё и отец…»

\- Тони, я – не Говард, - напомнил Стив ещё мягче. Мысленно он клял себя последними словами. Ведь знал же, что если Тони Старк чего-то и не переносит, так это скуки и попыток выдворить его откуда-нибудь. Иногда Стиву всерьёз казалось, что лучшим способом заставить его сделать что угодно было запретить делать это самое что угодно. Хочешь, чтобы Тони Старк появился на заседании совета директоров, например, - сделай так, чтобы он узнал, что его присутствие там нежелательно.

В первые пару месяцев жизни в Башне Стив не мог понять, почему Пеппер не пользуется этим методом.

После пары инцидентов с далеко идущими последствиями он пришёл к выводу, что пользоваться им – себе дороже.

\- Один хрен, отцовский архетип, - непонятно огрызнулся Тони, но перестал искрить, как оголённый провод, и посмотрел на Стива исподлобья и хмуро, а не прямым невидящим взглядом взбешённого до полной потери связи с реальностью человека.

\- Я извинился, - напомнил Стив. – Хотя начал ты.

\- Я ничего не начинал, - огрызнулся Старк. – Сидел себе с попкорном, мечтал о прекрасном,  смотрел порнуху…

Стив понял, что очень скоро он сам примется искрить по сторонам, и напомнил как можно вежливей:

\- Это была запись с камер Щ.И.Т.а. Достаточно плохо, что ты её украл…

\- Это не кража. Свободный доступ к жизненно важной информации – конституционное право любого американца.

\- Так это было порно или жизненно важные сведения, определись уж, - не уступал Стив.

Тони посмотрел на него почти с жалостью.

\- А вариант порнографии, без которой невозможно жить, ты не рассматриваешь? Ясно, нет.

\- Конечно, нет, - подтвердил Стив. – И ты так и не объяснил мне, что это такое было и зачем.

Тони вздохнул так тяжело, что Стиву даже совестно стало.

\- Считай, что я тоже решил пройти спецкурс, - сказал он, наконец.

\- По переводу агрессии в продуктивную форму? Давно пора, но…

\- Да нет, - устало сообщил Старк. – По дракам в пространстве размером с носовой платок и способам выхода из безвыходной ситуации.

\- Она не была безвыходной, - напомнил Стив. Что-то в том, как Тони говорил вроде бы правильные вещи, его очень настораживало, но он решил, что хорошо уже и то, что есть. – Я мог пойти напролом. Просто не хотел лишних жертв.

\- Да уж, в этом ты весь, - почему-то очень грустно сказал Тони, добыл чашку кофе и ушёл к себе, не вдаваясь в дальнейшие объяснения. Стив несколько минут смотрел ему вслед, потом вытащил из микроволновки обугленный труп попкорна, похоронил его в мусорном ведре и отправился спать.

 

Не было ничего удивительного в том, что во сне вокруг него снова громоздились спины, плечи и затылки, Рамлоу тяжело дышал где-то за левым плечом, и до боя оставалось всего ничего. Как и тогда, Стив перенёс вес тела на левую ногу, сжал и разжал пальцы, разгоняя кровь. Во рту было сухо от адреналина, сердце колотилось быстро, гнало по жилам дополнительный кислород.

\- Если кто-нибудь раздумал – ещё не поздно выйти, - сказал Стив, глядя в жилистый зализанный загривок здоровяка, загораживавшего выход.

В следующую секунду его ткнули шокером,  ещё раз, в узком пространстве лифта все бросились разом, мешая друг другу, и это был его шанс, его возможность отбиться, но шокер жужжал снова и снова, от него шла озоновая вонь, и кто-то уже кинулся на Стива с магнитным наручником, холодная тяжесть защёлкнулась на запястье, впечаталась в стену, лишила возможности перемещаться.

Драться Стив, разумеется, не бросил. Он сшиб тех, кто ещё оставался на ногах, подтянулся, оскалился от усилий. Сила магнита – всего лишь сила металла; он был человек, и, значит, гораздо сильней. Если только ему повезёт и никто из тех, кто только что махал перед его лицом кулаками, не встанет в ближайшие десять секунд…

В спину ему ударил разряд. И ещё один. И ещё.

Этого не было в реальности. Ведь не было. На самом деле у него были те десять секунд, чтоб освободиться,  но сейчас был сон, и в этом сне что-то пошло не так, наручник держал слишком сильно,  времени не хватило, а потом что-то горячее, пахнущее зверем и жвачкой, прижалось к его спине. Стив извернулся, от всей души лягнул ублюдка,  но Рамлоу словно и не почувствовал, навалился, завернул руку Стива за спину так, что хрустнуло в плече, и белая молния боли пронеслась по всему боку.

Холодно клацнул второй захват, и Стив лишился и второй руки тоже. Хуже того - теперь он не мог повернуться, мог только скрипеть в бессильной ненависти зубами.

\- А всё могло быть по согласию, цыпа, - проговорил Рамлоу почти лениво. Стив зарычал, рванулся, едва не выворачивая кисти из суставов, снова обвис на неподатливых захватах. – Но ты же у нас Капитан Америка, ты сдаваться не умеешь, так?

Стив молчал и выдирался, не позволяя себе слушать. Такие разговоры нужны только для того, чтобы отвлечь, чтобы поселить в противнике самую страшную из слабостей: неверие.

Все войны, все драки проигрываются по одному сценарию: сначала ты веришь в то, что проигрыш возможен. Потом самый страшный враг – ты сам, твоя собственная слабость, - делает всё, чтобы так и случилось.

Горячее дыхание обжигало ему затылок и шею. Как это Рамлоу так вырос? Или это он, Стив Роджерс, снова стал слабым, и худосочным, и…

\- Я думал, всё может быть хоть по условному согласию, - змеёй вполз шёпот. Рамлоу говорил почти сочувственно, даже покровительственно, и от этого Стив ненавидел его ещё сильнее. – Но теперь, когда ты каждому из парней съездил по лицу минимум трижды… они злы, кэп. Вряд ли даже я смогу их остановить.

Стив так сжал зубы, что удивительно было, как они ещё не начали крошиться.

Происходило что-то не то.

Настолько не то, что у Стива мороз шёл по спине.

\- Понимаешь, ведь Пирс нам тебя отдал, - закончил Рамлоу и сделал самую странную и самую жуткую вещь, с какой Стив сталкивался за всю свою жизнь.

Погладил его по заднице. Нагло, хозяйски. Сжал так, что должны были остаться синяки, горячо задышал своей паскудной жвачкой Стиву чуть ли не в самое ухо. Стив брыкнулся ещё, изворачиваясь насколько возможно, и сам воздух вокруг застыл, превратился в вязкую, кока-кольную, тягучую жвачку, дышать стало нечем, наглая рука теперь сжимала его яйца, в блестящем армированном стекле отражались лица. Рыла. Выражение, поровну поделенное на всех, было одно: хищное, нездорово возбуждённое, тошнотворное.

Он дёрнулся снова, искажённые отражения лиц приблизились, и кто-то уже трогал его за плечо, больно сжимал и тряс, отражения и настоящие лица смазались, слепились в одно, кошмарное настолько, что очередной хриплый выдох Стива превратился в вопль.

Сразу за этим он почувствовал, что руки свободны, ударил вслепую, услышал ответный вопль, грохот, подскочил – и проснулся.

Опрокинутый стул валялся на полу у постели, а рядом с ним на полу же сидел очень недовольный, очень испуганный Тони. Из носа у него текло, хоть Тони и зажимал его пальцами.

Несколько секунд Стив смотрел на него, пытаясь соотнестись с реальностью, потом понял.

\- Господи, - сказал он. Тони дико глянул на него поверх сжатых пальцев; кровь текла между ними, обильно капала на грудь его футболки, струилась по верхней губе и подбородку. – Тони, я не…

\- Принеси льда, будь человеком, - гнусаво попросил Старк. Орать он вроде бы не торопился, только поглядывал на Стива странно. Но вполне оправданно для человека, только что чудом не лишившегося головы.

\- Ты как вообще сюда попал? – Стив вылез из постели, наклонился к нему, подставил плечо. – Хватайся.

Тони впился в его руку. Ощущение было точно как во сне, когда его хватали за плечо, и Стив запоздало сообразил, что Тони, должно быть, точно так же пытался потрясти его за плечо пару минут тому назад, как раз когда Стив смотрел невольно инспирированный Старком кошмар.

В котором, не станем забывать, Рамлоу хватал его за всё, что можно, и особенно – за что нельзя.

\- Что? – так же гнусаво поинтересовался Тони, когда Стив на него воззрился. – Передумал? Ладно, сам дойду.

Он попытался отстраниться и покачнулся. Стив перехватил его и удержал, упорно гоня от себя безумную мысль о том, что Тони Старк мог трогать его не только за плечо. Чисто теоретически. Да, чисто теоретически – хотя Тони, конечно, не могло прийти в голову ничего подобного, - мог.

\- Не дури, - сказал он увещевательно. – Тебя никогда не учили не будить человека из кошмара, если этот человек привык ходить в рукопашную?

\- До чего мне нравится твоя, кэп, старомодная манера извиняться – словами не передать, - Тони на пробу разжал пальцы. Из носа немедленно потекло с удвоенной силой; Старк выругался и зажал его снова. – Такая… вдохновенная и искренняя…

\- Вижу, тебе лучше, - огрызнулся Стив. Его глодала вина. Он довёл Тони до кухни, усадил на странную конструкцию, служившую стулом, и полез в холодильник за льдом. – Как ты вообще узнал?

\- Что у тебя старомодная манера извиняться? – удивился Старк.

\- Что я после бесед с тобой начинаю видеть кошмарные сны. Не валяй дурака, - Стив развернулся к нему с полным пакетом льда, завернул компресс в полотенце. – Запрокинь голову.

К его изумлению, Тони послушался. Под глазами у него набухали синяки, и можно было только радоваться тому, что удар пришёлся вскользь. Конечно, синяки – это не слишком приятно, но это хотя бы не сломанный нос и полная глотка крови, а Стив и такое видал.

\- Шёл мимо, услышал, как ты орёшь на весь этаж, - Тони прижал компресс к переносице и стал звучать ещё невнятней, - да и Джарвис подтвердил, что…

\- Я пытался также предупредить мистера Старка о возможной опасности внезапного пробужде…

\- Подожди-ка, ты за мной следишь? – Стив навис над Старком и попытался посмотреть ему в глаза. Тщетно. – В этом всё дело? Запись, Джарвис…

\- Мистер Роджерс, при всём уважении вы оши…

\- Джарвис, почему твой беззвучный режим не работает как надо? – искренне удивился Тони, разлепил опухающие глаза и посмотрел-таки на Стива. Совесть взревела голодным медведем и стала глодать Стива с удвоенной энергией. – Ну а что ты ожидал? В Башне живёшь ты, иногда Брюс, между своими кошмарными делишками отсыпаются два лучших наёмника, одна из которых вообще в прошлом агент КГБ. Порой даже Пеппер ночует, а до того…

\- Проходной двор, - пробормотал Стив, - но это же не повод…

\- А, и Тор! – вспомнил Тони, вдумчиво щупая себя под носом. Кровь остановилась, но лицо у него распухало так, что страшно было смотреть. – Почему вы все так уверены, что я необучаемый идиот? После того, как Обадайя вытащил из меня реактор, и не было никого, кроме Дубины, чтобы подать мне новый, то есть старый, идея поднимать тревогу, если кто-нибудь решит грохнуться с инфарктом, была совершенно очевидной.

\- Но это идея в стиле Фьюри, - попытался вмешаться Стив. – Ты же ненавидишь контроль, нет?

\- И у Фьюри попадаются удачные мысли, это раз, и Джарвис измеряет только пульс, артериальное давление и общий уровень активности мозга, можешь не волноваться, я не подсматриваю за тем, чем ты занят в ванной, это два, - Тони отнял от лица компресс. – Насколько всё хреново?

\- Достаточно, - честно сказал Стив. – Но лучше, чем я боялся, если только у тебя завтра нет какой-нибудь фотосессии для Форбс.

\- Только для Men's Health, но они перебьются. Или решат так и снять. Героический имидж бесценен.

Самое ужасное было то, что Тони не шутил. Даже и не думал издеваться.

\- Правда, Тони, прости, - Стив тяжело вздохнул, представляя, что с ним сделает лично Пеппер Поттс. Вряд ли это будет так непоправимо, как то, что с собой сделает он сам, но… - И спасибо, что разбудил. Сон был препаршивый.

\- Да уж. Разорался ты на славу, - Тони повертел шеей, убедился в том, что голова не собирается отпадать с плеч прямо сейчас и взбодрился. – Не за что, кэп, обращайся. Я буду тыкать тебя шваброй от двери или напишу для Дубины специальный протокол.

\- Нет уж, я лучше сам, - возразил Стив, обдумав эту идею. – Мне редко снится что-то не то. На самом деле, вообще редко снится что угодно, просто ты с этой записью и шуточками про мою, гм, в общем, и то, что мы поругались, и…

Он понял, что говорит что-то не то, и замолчал. Тони молча и странно смотрел на него поверх холодного пакета и рассеянно размазывал кровь по щеке.

\- Давай помогу тебе умыться, - выдохнул Стив. Это показалось наименее опасной из тем для разговора. – И, не знаю, налью чего покрепче?

Во взгляде Тони появилась новая искорка; он словно перескочил на уровень потрясения номер два с уровня номер один.

\- Кофе, - сказал он. – Героический имидж – это хорошо, но если я к фингалам прибавлю перегар, получится не героизм, а последствия кабацкой драки.

Стив подставил руку, намереваясь вытащить Тони из жуткой конструкции – современная мебель порой выглядела так, словно её собирал маньяк-инквизитор, в детстве обожавший читать о злодеяниях Прокруста, - и Старк оперся на него. Пальцы у него были тёплые и крепкие. Очень рабочие пальцы.

Стива окатило жаром от этой мысли. Хотя в ней не было ничего такого, правда?

Трудно было знать наверняка. В этом новом мире даже слова меняли смысл, и пару раз Стив уже попадал из-за этого в неловкие ситуации.

\- Кофе, - вспомнил он. Это было безопасней всего остального, что сейчас приходило на ум.

 Старк кивнул.

\- Кофе, - подтвердил он.

На мгновение Стиву показалось, что не только он здесь места себе не находит от неловкости. Потом он опомнился.

Конечно, этого не могло быть просто потому, что не могло.

\- Кстати, - сказал Старк, когда кофе был сварен и разлит по чашкам; в свою Стив добавил изрядную порцию молока и попытался игнорировать негодующий взгляд Тони, который даже сахару в свою чёрную смолу не добавлял. – Раз уж мы полуночничаем, и я даже авансом получил по морде. Не хочешь поговорить об этом?

\- Я уже извинился, - напомнил Стив. – Могу повторить.

\- Да нет, не о том. О твоих кошмарах.

Вид у Старка был подозрительно невинным, и это насторожило Стива даже больше, чем сама идея обсуждать с ним репертуар своих сновидений.

\- Напомни мне, с каких это пор ты вообще интересуешься такими вещами, - попросил он, тщетно пытаясь изгнать из головы некстати возникшую картинку: Тони Старк, вооружённый десятком разнокалиберных разводных ключей, подступает к нему с хищным весельем на лице, намереваясь немедленно раскрутить по винтику в поисках неисправности. Начиная с головы. – Ты же терпеть не можешь разговоров по душам.

\- Это смотря по чьим, - фыркнул Тони. – Нет, серьёзно. Что это было, кэп? Ты же идеал здоровья, душевного в том числе, так какого чёрта? Посттравматический синдром? Адаптация? Кто-то наступил тебе на любимую мозоль ответственности за всё и вся?

Стив вздохнул. Ясно было, что Тони не отстанет.

\- Всё ты с твоими дурацкими шуточками про мою невинность и толпу врагов вокруг, - признался он, ожесточённо разбалтывая сахар в кружке. – Приснилась ужасная дрянь, никогда такого не было.

Тони, погрузившийся в свою кружку по самые ноздри, фыркнул.

\- Что, - ядовито уточнил он, - гомофобный кошмар простого и стопроцентно нормального индивида?

Стив обдумал эту версию и покачал головой. Злиться на Тони было бесполезно – хотя попробуй удержись, - а ничего, кроме честности, он не заслуживал.

\- Дело не в том, что на меня нападали мужчины, - сказал он медленно, и в глазах Тони сверкнули невозможные ревнивые огоньки. – Это-то как раз не в первый раз. И нет, дело не в том, что во сне мне пришлось отбиваться от парня, хватавшего меня за зад. Кстати, это твоих рук дело, я хочу сказать, если бы ты не начал расписывать мне... – Стив замолчал, не зная, как назвать то, что Тони ему обеспечил. Мысль, которая не пришла бы в голову, если бы кое-кто не подкинул дурацкую идею?  – Безумный у нас разговор получается, в самый раз для поздней ночи. Я пытаюсь сказать, если бы всё было как обычно - я бы набил им морды, и всё, нормальный бытовой кошмар. Просто меня никто никогда не пытался пристегнуть к стенке лифта с целью, гм, кхм... скажем так - чтобы унизить.

\- Брось, - недоверчиво сказал Тони, выслушав всё это с нетипичным для него смирением, даже не перебив ни разу. – Ты же всю жизнь болтался среди мужиков, нет?

\- Когда ты так говоришь, я начинаю чувствовать, что в этом есть что-то предосудительное, - пробормотал Стив чистую правду.

\- Нет, я сейчас только о том, что уж точно кто-то да должен был клеиться, господи, все эти замкнутые команды – это же просто рассадник ситуаций! – возопил Тони, кося на Стива очень внимательным глазом. – И что, ты хочешь сделать меня ответственным за пару шуточек только потому, что раньше ни у кого не хватило храбрости хоть раз ущипнуть тебя за...

\- Тони, честное слово, всему есть предел, и ты сейчас от него в двух шагах!

\- В одном. Я сноровку не теряю, - Тони залихватски ухмыльнулся. – Передать не могу, как мне это нравится.

\- Вроде как тыкать Брюса отвёрткой в бок? – предположил Стив. – Или доставать Наташу шуточками о том, кто на самом деле убил Кенни?

\- И подставил кролика Роджерса, не забывай, - глаза у Тони смеялись. – Кролик Роджерса. Похоже, эта шуточка не только для Романофф.

\- Похоже, в следующий раз в спортзале мы оба как следует тебя поваляем, - пригрозил Стив.

\- Ух ты, как это прозвучало, а ещё строишь из себя обомшелую девственность, - Тони доглотал кофе и вздохнул. – Серьёзно, кэп. А если по любви?

Стив в который раз проклял свою решительную неспособность следовать за хитросплетениями чужой мысли. Судя по тому, как Тони нетерпеливо и выжидающе на него уставился, для него самого всё было ясно как день, но Стив, хоть убей, не мог понять, о чём он толкует.

\- Что именно по любви? – осторожно спросил он, перебирая в уме возможные тропки, по которым Тони мог добрести – чёрт, долететь со сверхзвуковой скоростью! – от спортзала и решительно настроенной Романофф через обомшелую девственность (прискорбный, но факт) до вопроса о, помилуй боже, любви. Прекрасном, светлом чувстве, о котором Тони Старк если и упоминал, то только в отношении предметов неодушевлённых, желательно – взрывающихся, и даже в этом случае никогда не обходилось без фирменной усмешечки.

Как будто Тони Старка коробило от одного слова.

Как будто он внутренне содрогался даже от ничтожной вероятности, что его имя прозвучит рядом с этим словом, если речь не идёт о чём-то важнее чизбургера.

Как будто...

Стив встряхнулся. Что его особенно раздражало в Старке – и это же нравилось даже больше его вечной неуёмной энергии, - так это непредсказуемость.

Хотя признаваться в этом Стив, разумеется, не собирался.

\- Так что именно по любви? – повторил он, потому что Тони молча пялился на него, а молчащий дольше тридцати секунд бодрствующий Тони Старк вызывал у любого, кто знал его не только по фотографиям в журналах, обоснованную тревогу. – Тони?

\- Ты только представь, - задушевно и мечтательно заявил Тони, - прозрачный лифт, от вида сверху дух захватывает, и...

\- Тони, нет. Стой. Я не хочу больше...

\- ...кто-то, кто тебе действительно нравится и кому нравишься ты, и у кого мозгов хватает на то, чтобы вырубить камеру наблюде...

\- ...даже слушать о чёртовой штуке! Хватит...

\- ...прижимает тебя к этой блядски прозрачной стене, так что снизу, если присмотреться и взять бинокль, теоретически можно что-то рассмотреть, но не найдётся таких идиотов, чтобы...

\- Непременно найдутся, - возразил Стив, но Тони уже несло, и он продолжал, не слушая:

\- И этот кто-то достаточно маньяк, чтобы захватить с собой пару магнитных наручников, потому что, кэп, ты же чёртова голубоглазая ромашка со стальными яйцами, не знаю, как...

\- Как-как ты меня назвал?..

\- ...и будешь отбиваться, хотя в глубине души знаешь, что добраться до тебя может только очень упорный, очень настойчивый и ужасно влюблённый маньяк. С парой наручников, таких крепких, чтобы бешеного буйвола выдержали, - закончил Тони, глядя на него в упор. Свет реактора отражался от чего-то гладкого – возможно, стола, Стиву было безразлично, - и плясал в его глазах почти инфернальными отблесками. – Никого другого ведь ты к себе не подпустишь, правильно?

\- Кто бы говорил, - не думая, отрезал Стив. – К тебе и на милю не подойдёшь. Всегда держишь оборону, нет?

\- Эй, ты сидишь от меня через стол, - напомнил Старк. – Немножко ближе, чем миля, согласен?

\- Ты – другое дело, - упёрся Стив. – И сам это знаешь. Тебе я позволяю больше, чем другим, чёрт, больше, чем всем остальным, и… - он осёкся, потому что следующим должно было прозвучать что-то очень опасное, очень важное и слишком, чересчур…

Близкое. Совсем близкое. Тони был прав: сейчас они были куда ближе, чем на милю, и всё-таки этого было мало, теперь Стив это чувствовал тоже. Очень ясно чувствовал. Тони Старк с его вечными подколками и шуточками всегда выставлял между миром и собой стену высотой с собственную Башню, искрящуюся высоковольтными разрядами стену, и сейчас ему, оказывается, было одиноко там, внутри, какая неожиданность.

\- Я зря на тебя ору, - признал Стив. – И совсем тебя не понимаю. То шутки, то всерьёз, то мы слишком близко, то слишком далеко. Я всего лишь парень из Бруклина, не гений, как ты или Брюс, и…

\- Поверь мне, кэп, если бы это можно было решить с помощью айкью, я бы уже давно так и сделал, - неожиданно грустно сказал Тони. – Но вот нельзя, чёрт бы всё это подрал. Всё, что я пытаюсь сказать – что ты слишком хороший парень, чтобы даже просто попытаться тебе что-то объяснить, но ты ещё и слишком хороший парень, чтобы я мог отстать. Даже после того, как получил по носу. Подумаешь, нос, бывало и хуже, я кучу раз чуть не сворачивал себе шею ради меньшего, так что…

Стив помотал гудящей головой.

\- Стой, - сказал он. – Давай вернёмся к тому моменту, когда я хоть что-то понимал. Как с твоими формулами. Представь, что объясняешь что-нибудь ужасно простое, я не знаю, основы электричества ребёнку. Почему лампочка светится, почему в розетку нельзя совать мамину шпильку для волос и всё такое прочее.

\- Очень глупому ребёнку, - улыбнулся Старк. Почему-то это прозвучало необидно – наоборот, как шаг навстречу. – Хорошая идея, но… но. Ты, кстати, замечал, что о чём бы мы ни говорили, разговор обязательно заканчивается одинаково?

Стив кивнул. Ему это тоже приходило на ум. О чём бы ни шла речь, всегда получалось как-то так, что они с Тони сцеплялись намертво, ни один не хотел уступить, и Стив, хоть убей, не мог понять – почему. Было даже время, когда он думал, что дело, возможно, в том, что он занял место командира, а Тони терпеть не мог подчиняться и, возможно, считал себя более подходящим лидером для Мстителей, но…

\- Ты сейчас точно думаешь о чём-то ужасно глупом, - сказал Тони. – Глупом и сложном. Всё гораздо проще, Стив. Ты мне нравишься. На самом деле нравишься. Дошло?

Стив уставился на него, пытаясь понять, что теперь.

\- Ты мне тоже, - сказал он, не соврав ни вздохом – и всё-таки почувствовал, что врёт. – Нет. Не совсем. Нравишься – это другое, я… - он замолчал, пытаясь справиться с тем, что кипело одновременно в сердце и голове. – Я не…

\- Если бы я подошёл к тебе с тем наручником, - тихо сказал Тони. – Если бы, не знаю… если бы я был другим парнем. Лучше и более… Как там называют людей, с которыми не страшно оставить ребёнка, которых не страшно пустить за руль и за которыми не нужно следить, чтобы они не разнесли всё вокруг?

\- Просто нормальные люди? - предположил Стив. Да уж, в последнюю очередь о Тони можно было сказать: он совершенно нормален. В чём-то – возможно, но не во всём. – Но ты гений, гении все немного сумасшедшие, ты не превращаешься в монстра, это тоже плюс, и если бы кто-нибудь предложил тебя улучшить, я был бы очень против, - он уставился на Тони, потому что кое-что только сейчас дошло до его растревоженной головы, и спросил с искренним недоумением. - Зачем бы тебе пришлось приковывать меня к стенке?

Несколько секунд Тони молчал, глубоко и неровно дыша, потом подобрался, как будто собирался прыгать с огромной высоты. Стив тоже напрягся, ожидая чего угодно – с Тони это было обычным навыком выживания, быть готовым к неожиданностям в любую секунду, - и всё-таки поцелуй застал его полностью и абсолютно врасплох.

Было совсем не так колюче, как Стив себе представлял, и гораздо ближе, чем миля. Ближе и горячей. Захватывающе. Совсем не так, как Стив воображал раньше…

…он ошалело понял, что действительно не раз пытался представить, на что это будет похоже, целоваться с Тони, и каким-то невероятным образом забывал. И каждый  раз, глядя на Тони – злого, спящего, урчащего над чашкой кофе, несущего самодовольную чушь, сосредоточенно кусающего кончик карандаша, хихикающего с Клинтом и флиртующего со всем, что шевелится в радиусе трёх миль, - всегда, стоило ему только увидеть этот тёмный нежный рот, - хотел узнать, как это могло бы быть.

И не помнил об этом, едва отводил взгляд. Забывал. Как можно забыть, что хочешь поцеловать кого-то?

Очень просто, метнулось и погасло в голове. Нужно не верить в то, что так бывает, не верить настолько сильно, чтобы запрещать себе не то что делать – думать о том, чего хочешь.

Тони выдохнул ему прямо в рот, языком пробежался по губам, прижал теснее, вцепившись Стиву в ворот футболки и притягивая к себе с неожиданной силой. Как будто Стив собирался шарахнуться в сторону или ударить в ответ; как будто обязательно должно было случиться что-то, что заставит этот ужасно горячий, очень неловкий и с привкусом крови и кофе поцелуй оборваться.

На самом деле так и произошло, но не Стив был тому причиной: он застыл на месте, как зверь при виде надвигающегося огня, и только думал – ещё. Ещё. Тони, ещё.

Это ведь не могло повториться, Стив был уверен. Чудеса не случаются дважды, и чтобы кто-то – Тони Старк, у которого всегда было очень хорошо со стреляющими механизмами и очень плохо с трактовкой и пониманием человеческих чувств, – ухитрился не только угадать о Стиве то, чего он и сам о себе не знал, но и дать ему это, просто так, ничего не требуя взамен, без условий и просьб, единственно возможным способом… Это тянуло на чудо столетия.

И не имело ничего, совершенно ничего общего с мерзким сном.

Как раз на этой мысли Тони как-то особенно отчаянно вздохнул, качнулся назад и задышал, как паровоз на последнем и самом трудном перегоне.

\- Что случилось? – сипло уточнил Стив. Тони могло быть плохо, и даже, скорее всего, было, судя по тому, как он покраснел – неровными пятнами, - и задыхался. – Тони? Тебе нехорошо?

\- Я идиот, и ты не лучше, - послышалось в ответ. – Мне-то как раз охренительно хорошо, только в носу полно кровищи, а попробуй целоваться, когда дышать не можешь.

\- Ну, у тебя получилось совсем неплохо, - пробормотал Стив, не думая о том, что говорит. До него сейчас доходило с каким-то запозданием, как через старую линию связи – щелчки, паузы, потом внезапный обрывок чьих-то слов, снова звенящая пустота – когда он понял, что сказал. – Ох.

\- Не думал, что скажу такое, - но полностью с тобой согласен, - признал Тони. – А почему я, кстати, ещё не лежу под столом? Тех парней ты раскидал одной левой.

\- Правой. Левая была занята, - вздохнул Стив. В голове прояснилось, но совсем немного, и он по-прежнему чувствовал себя странно, словно бы раздвоившимся. Тони его поцеловал. Так не бывает, но ведь случилось, и что теперь со всем этим делать – было совершенно неясно. Потому у Стива созрел встречный вопрос.  – Скажи мне, наручники – это обязательно?

Тони уставился на него блестящими, как у птицы, глазами. Полоска подсохшей крови у него под носом раздражала Стива, и он, поколебавшись, протянул руку и, насколько мог, ликвидировал беспорядок.

\- Я сейчас умру, - почти серьёзно предупредил Старк. – Упаду в обморок, свихнусь на месте, начну орать и летать без всяких репульсоров, на выбор.

\- Лишь бы не одновременно, - так же серьёзно ответил Стив, поражаясь тому, какой приятной на ощупь может быть человеческая кожа. Пальцы просто зудели от желания потрогать Тони ещё, но он призвал себя к порядку. – И без смертей, ладно?

Тони с готовностью кивнул.

Если бы он с такой же готовностью отвечал на просьбы окружающих, жизнь была бы куда проще и комфортней, но ведь и скучнее тоже, и если бы кто-то спросил Стива сейчас, он непременно ответил бы, что Тони Старк порой бывает невыносимой занозой в заднице, но лично он, Стив Роджерс, предпочитает, чтобы и это оставалось как есть.

\- Знаешь, я всегда готов пойти на конструктивный диалог, - хрипловато и слишком легко, почти небрежно сказал Старк, и прежде чем Стив успел возмутиться, прибавил. - Когда ты так пялишься, кэп, у меня начинается паника.

\- Я не…

\- Ещё как пялишься, - Тони замотал головой, скалясь в шальной улыбке. – Ты себя просто не видишь, а я…

\- И как? – против воли уточнил Стив. – Я имею в виду – как тебе, нравится?

\- Не пойму, ты издеваешься или правда не понимаешь, как выглядишь, - проговорил Тони, задумчиво морщась. – Это такая древняя форма кокетства или что?

\- На самом деле, - сказал Стив, - я пытаюсь выяснить, что это только что такое было. Спортивный интерес, на спор с Клинтом, месть за разбитый нос или?..

\- Хорошие у тебя представления о мести, - насмешливо заметил Тони. – Такие… традиционные.

Стив собирался возразить и объяснить Старку, что когда парень, которого ты только что сшиб на пол непроизвольным хуком слева, набрасывается на тебя с поцелуями, объяснение может быть ещё более странным, а если этот парень – Тони Старк, чья репутация записного шутника и язвы бежит впереди него со сверхзвуковой скоростью, то…

Он даже не успел додумать, что – то. И это в любом случае оказалось неважным.

Потому что продышавшийся Тони снова потянулся к нему и поцеловал. Опять.

И во второй раз это было ещё лучше, чем в первый, – хотя Стив, хоть умри, не мог представить, как такое возможно.

\- Ну как? – шёпотом спросил Тони, тяжело дыша ему в губы. Чувство было такое, словно Стив всю свою жизнь мёрз, а теперь вот хлебнул крепкого сладкого кипятку. В груди, животе и кончиках пальцев отдавало щекочущим жаром, и как объяснить это чувство словами, Стив не знал.

Он просто кивнул и потянулся к Тони сам, обмирая от того, что Старк, возможно, откажет…

\- Я только хотел спросить, на что это больше похоже – на спор с Клинтом или спортивный интерес, и загнать тебя в бездну раскаянья, но какое там, - быстро объяснил Тони. Стив едва разбирал, что он там говорит – Тони целовал его, касаясь коротко и жгуче, и продолжал нести какую-то ерунду, потом – как раз когда Стив почти собрался с силами, чтобы заявить, что вот именно сейчас привычка бормотать себе под нос ужасно некстати, - замолчал и замер, уткнувшись Стиву лбом в плечо.

\- Тони?..

Старк что-то сказал, но было не разобрать, что именно – и Стив просто прижал его к себе, гладя по спине и пытаясь успокоить.

Сам он был настолько далёк от спокойствия, что расстояние следовало бы измерять в каких-нибудь особых космических милях. Парсеках или как там они назывались. Он только начал смотреть эту серию программ.

\- Идёт обработка данных, - прошептал Тони, заставив Стива улыбнуться. – Пожалуйста, подождите.

\- Не передразнивай Джарвиса, - шёпотом попросил Стив, - он этого, должно быть, ужасно не любит.

\- Но я правда этим занят, - Тони качнулся от его плеча, продолжая держаться за Стива сведёнными пальцами. – Просто… просто дай мне минутку. Отдышаться.

Стив кивнул и постарался не думать о том, что хочется ему сейчас совершенно другого. Не чтобы Тони опомнился и отдышался, не чтобы вспомнил о приличиях, например, - хотя когда это Тони волновали вопросы приличий, и с чего бы начали волновать именно сейчас? – а чтобы он прижался тесней, снова коснулся губами, позволил целовать себя в ответ.

\- А теперь, - проворчал он, безуспешно пытаясь выглядеть сурово, - пялишься ты.

\- Ничего подобного, - отозвался Тони. – И поцелуй меня срочно.

Ни одного приказа за всю свою жизнь Стив не выполнял с такой охотой. Тони плавился в его руках, обвивался, как очень воодушевлённая разумная лиана, оглаживал Стива по спине – это последнее оказалось особенно приятным, - и совсем уже не пах кровью, хоть время от времени и отрывался подышать, и тогда Стив просто смотрел на него, раскрасневшегося и с безумными глазами, и смутно думал, что надо бы встать и дойти, наверное, до спальни, но как такое предложить, не обидев, – совершенно непонятно.

Тони такие сложности, очевидно, не беспокоили. Он уже успел запустить руку Стиву в штаны и гладил там, напрочь игнорируя попытки вспомнить о пристойности, слабые и неубедительные даже для самого Стива.

Очень трудно помнить о том, что так нельзя, когда тебя трогают нахально и умело и смотрят так, что в груди начинает дрожать горячий ком, ещё более тугой и смущающий, чем тот, что ноет в паху.

\- В спальню, - не то предложил, не то приказал, не то и вовсе спросил разрешения Тони. С тем, чтобы понимать интонации, у Стива сейчас были существенные проблемы. – В мою. В твоей у меня острое желание встать по стойке смирно и исполнить гимн, ничего больше. И в этот раз без мордобоя, идёт?

Стив только кивнул. Со словами у него было совсем плохо, как и с тем, чтобы перестать целоваться и вообще снять с Тони руки хоть на секунду.

\- И без записи, - попросил он, в последний момент сообразив, что Джарвис может писать и это тоже, а не только пульс и частоту дыхания. – Можно?

\- Не хочешь, чтобы я потом пересматривал? – Тони ухмыльнулся. – Хоум-видео, первый раз Капитана Америки, великий Тони Старк размачивает счёт впервые лет за двадцать?

Стив воззрился на него почти умоляюще, и Тони сбавил обороты, проговорил медленно:

\- Кэп, мне просто страшно, ясно? Когда мне страшно, я несу чушь, не принимай на свой счёт и лучше вообще не слушай, что я там болтаю, я только что почти поверил во все эти бредни, что добрый боженька сделал мир не только чтоб поиздеваться, и…

\- Понятно, - проговорил Стив. Ему действительно было понятно. Когда рядом была Пегги – а с ней не доходило ни до чего подобного, - он сам багровел и начинал нести жуткую ересь, и  то, что Тони принялся говорить о божественном провидении, было явным признаком того, что он, как минимум, не совсем в себе. В нормальном состоянии Старк о боге не вспоминал. – Тони, мне тоже страшно.

\- Но хочется, - напомнил Тони. – Ты же сейчас не скажешь мне, что я не так тебя понял, ты передумал, я застал тебя врасплох и что там ещё? А, что секс отвлекает от служения стране, я не знаю, какие там ещё глупости у тебя могут быть в запасе?

\- Считай, что ты их все уже озвучил за меня, - предложил Стив, начиная улыбаться. Последнее – что секс каким-то образом может противоречить патриотизму – ему в голову не приходило даже в самые худшие из времён. – И больше не надо, а то вдруг возьму и поверю в какую-нибудь особенно заковыристую из причин, почему нам не стоит?

\- Тогда я тебя лично прикончу, и щит не спасёт, - Тони снова обвился вокруг него, обняв за плечи, и в таком странном состоянии, изрядно мешавшем ходить, они дошли до спальни, походившей на номер в гостинице, роскошный и безликий, после того, как по нему пронеслась, ничего не пощадив, вечеринка безумных учёных. Там Стив замер на мгновение, пытаясь осознать происходящее, ничуть в этом не преуспел и бросил попытки.

Тем более что ему было чем заняться. Тони как раз расправился с футболкой и, пытаясь выбраться из джинсов, изувечил молнию и теперь ругался на чём свет стоит. Узкие новомодные штаны застряли у него на бёдрах, превратившись в капкан.

\- Ну твою же мать, - рычал Тони, дёргая проклятую тряпку, - ну почему, почему у меня всегда всё через жопу?

Стив подошёл к нему, накрыл пальцы, стиснувшие калеку-молнию, ладонью, и Тони замер, только задышал часто, жгуче.

\- Дай я, - попросил Стив, погладил Тони по бедру. Ткань врезалась в кожу, от спешки Старк попытался содрать с себя всё разом, и теперь  ремень, плотный пояс и на удивление скромное бельё превратились в настоящую ловушку. – Тише, Тони, сейчас.

\- Ага, - ошалело согласился Старк, глядя на то, как под пальцами Стива путаница ткани и металла расползается в клочья. Ремень Стив просто выдернул, попутно огладив Тони по заднице. – Ну даёшь. Только со мной понежнее, а?

Стив кивнул, снова поцеловал его – этого не могло быть много, поцелуи оказались ещё лучше, чем он помнил, - и попросил, морщась от неловкости и желания:

\- Ты… подсказывай, что и как. Ладно?

На мгновение лицо у Старка стало такое, словно он собирался сказать что-то чрезвычайно ехидное, и Стив заранее приготовился держать удар, но ещё через секунду оказалось, что это лишнее. Ничего ужасного Тони не выдал, а просто стянул со Стива футболку и огладил по плечам и груди.

\- Ладно, - сказал он. Стив ужасно им гордился в этот момент и ещё больше был благодарен за внезапно прорезавшуюся тактичность. – Давай, забирайся в постель. Кстати, штаны между нами третьи лишние.

Стив содрал с себя всё, что оставалось, на секунду почувствовав себя почти как на медосмотре, и был вознаграждён коротким нежным смешком.

\- Вот это я называю – Америка готова к атаке, - пробормотал Тони, разваливаясь в постели. Стив не без колебаний последовал за ним, и Тони немедленно вытянулся, светясь реактором, провёл ладонью по груди и боку Стива, прихватил за задницу, крепко сжал. - Чёрт, как мне давно хотелось это сделать, ты не представляешь…

\- Представляю, - вздохнул Стив. – Одна приличная с виду пожилая леди меня просветила ещё в сороковых. Схватила за зад у всех на виду, пока я расписывался на плакате.

\- Ужас какой, - отозвался Тони, содрогнувшись. – Надеюсь, её кости давно истлели в гробу.

\- Тони, - укоризненно сказал Стив. – Не самый лучший выбор темы, а?

\- Ты первый начал, - Старк оказался совсем близко, придвинулся вплотную, обжигая прикосновениями сразу вдоль всего тела. Неловкость от того, что они оба были голыми, делась куда-то, и Стив обнаружил, что уже обнимает Тони так, как раньше и помыслить было невозможно – властно, почти по-хозяйски. Тони не протестовал, даже когда Стив, ежесекундно ожидая возмущённого окрика, притянул его к себе, закинул ладонь на бедро, провёл по короткому мягкому пушку, по жёстким завиткам волос у основания члена. Он заглянул в тёмные глаза, пытаясь без неловких вопросов выяснить, всё ли в порядке, и Тони выдохнул:

\- Кэп, если мне хотя бы не отдрочишь…

\- Господи, Тони.

В его пальцы тыкалось горячее, твёрдое и чуточку влажное. Стив опустил ладонь пониже, не спуская со Старка внимательного взгляда – не против ли, - и вздрогнул, впервые притронувшись как следует.

Судя по выразительному лицу Тони, он был одновременно в восторге и ужасе, и Стив вполне разделял оба этих чувства. Он сжал пальцы чуть сильнее, и Тони захрипел.

\- Больно? – ужаснулся Стив, потому что хватка у него была неслабая, а покалечить Тони случайно – это был один из самых жутких его кошмаров, сегодняшней безумной ночью едва не воплотившийся в реальность.

Тони застонал, дотянулся до его члена, сжал ладонь и двинул пару раз.

Было так, что Стив забыл бояться.

\- Вот так – больно? – хрипло потребовал Тони, двигая ладонью в прекрасном неровном ритме. – Вот теперь я, блин, понимаю, как ты дотянул до своих девяноста в таком состоянии, чёрт, надо было раньше тебя прижать в узком месте и полезть в штаны, ей-богу, Стив, это же невозможно, ты на каждый чих будешь пугаться, что нахрен меня покалечишь, или что?

\- Тони, я понимаю, что мы хором свихнулись, но всё-таки следи за языком, - выговорил Стив, просто чтобы что-то сказать. Тони коротко обдумал это предложение, кивнул и полез вниз.

\- Следи за языком, хорошая идея, - он длинно лизнул Стива по животу. Стив застонал и закусил собственные пальцы, чтобы не выругаться. – Охрененная идея, кэп, и знаешь, что самое замечательное?

Стив не хотел этого знать. Не хотел спрашивать, чтобы снова не запылать изнутри, как пылал всегда, нарвавшись на небрежное, в старковском духе замечание, грозящее перевернуть мир с ног на голову и сделать ещё менее спокойным и предсказуемым местом. Но на самом деле хотел, и к чёрту последствия, он и так боялся слишком долго.

\- Что носом я уже дышу, - не дождавшись его согласия, закончил Тони, и - Стив не успел даже осознать услышанное и восхититься широтой перспектив, - присосался к члену.

Дышать Стив перестал почти сразу же, в голове тонко зашумело, по спине прошёл горячий ток, а из горла вырвался стон.

Тони отозвался на это довольным ворчанием и, как немедленно почувствовал ошеломлённый Стив, удвоил усилия. Он забирал всё глубже, облизывая и обхватывая губами, трогая Стива везде, куда дотягивался наглыми знающими пальцами, и очень скоро Стив уже задыхался, мёртвой хваткой вцепившись в собственные предплечья, просто чтобы не схватить Тони за волосы на загривке и не насадить на себя со всех нерастраченных сил.

\- Что же ты… - Стив стиснул себя до вполне ощутимых синяков, закинул сплетённые руки за голову, чтобы не сорваться даже случайно. – Тони…

Горячий язык пробежал по его члену ещё быстрее; Тони, оседлав Стиву колени и придавив его к постели собственным весом, явно вошёл во вкус, и сквозь наплывающую пелену Стив видел, как хищно и довольно блестят его глаза.

Дорвался.

Стив кусал губы, чтобы не орать во всё горло, в голове было пусто, в теле – слишком полно, он уже не мог остановиться и, кажется, Тони был этому только рад. По крайней мере, плеваться он не стал, даже когда Стив всё-таки закричал и кончил, долго и ошеломляюще сильно, почти до обморока.

Несколько секунд он мог только лежать и дышать, шумно и неровно. Потом бешено скачущее сердце поймало ритм, замедлилось, и стало можно расцепить до боли сведённые пальцы. Стив на ощупь изловил горячего потного Старка за плечо, подтянул к себе, заглянул в лицо, боясь увидеть разочарование или отвращение, но увидел только торжество.

\- А я, - заявил Тони, задумчиво облизываясь, - сразу знал, что один хороший минет – и половины проблем во взаимоотношениях как не бывало.

Стив обречённо застонал и закрыл глаза. Тони тут же принялся его теребить – накрыл солёными губами рот, убрал со лба влажные от пота волосы, прижался всем ладным телом, прошептал возмущённо и весело:

\- Не вздумай отвернуться и захрапеть, кэп, только начали же.

Сделав над собой чудовищных размеров усилие, Стив всё-таки сумел не побагроветь.

\- И в мыслях не было, - он вдруг подумал о том, что Тони сейчас ничуть не легче, чем ему самому было пять минут назад, и что вот это, твёрдое, прижатое к его бедру, должно здорово болеть. – Я, если честно, толком и понять ничего не успел. Не сердись, это…

\- Да не настолько уж я идиот, - послышалось в ответ. Тони изловил его за руку и потянул к себе, прижался бесстыдно и искренне. – Первый раз, как-никак. Я своего так и вообще не помню. Неважно.

\- Вот не сказал бы, - рефлекторно возразил Стив. Это действительно уже было на уровне спинного мозга: возражать Тони. Особенно когда он ухитрялся выдавать в эфир что-нибудь эдакое. Стоит ли возражать Старку, держа в руке его член, Стив уверен не был, но привычка есть привычка. – Я, например, предпочёл бы помнить.

\- Я только что тебе отсосал от всей души, - напомнил Тони. – Ты всерьёз думаешь, что сможешь это забыть?

Стив вздрогнул и признался:

\- Я, оказывается, давно хотел тебя поцеловать. Практически каждый раз, как видел. И не помнил об этом, не знаю, как такое возможно.

Против ожиданий, Тони не накинулся на него с насмешками. Даже не отодвинулся далеко, и не перестал воодушевлённо толкаться Стиву в руку.

\- Вытеснение, - уверенно констатировал он. – Обычное дело, Стив. Когда у нас закрутилось с Пеппер,  я до последнего не понимал, что вообще происходит. Как отшибало. Брюс говорит, так почти всегда бывает, если чего-то очень хочешь, - он перехватил тяжёлый взгляд Стива. - Нет, ты что? Есть способы убиться повеселей, чем вертеть с кем-то у Пеппер за спиной, она и моделей-то мне едва прощала…

Стив вспомнил бешеное лицо Пегги, её слишком чистый от ярости голос, первое настоящее испытание щита, не имевшее отношения к датчикам, исследованиям и заранее рассчитанной нагрузке, и подумал, что, кажется, понимает.

\- Готовься, она будет тебе сочувствовать – как, мол, так вышло, что ты вляпался, - Тони подумал и прибавил: - Если нужно, чтобы все вокруг узнали, что у меня с Пеп всё давным-давно вернулось к честной дружбе и нормальной рабочей грызне, – я могу повесить объявление на Башне. Или, не знаю, дать интервью Космополитан.

\- Даже не знаю, что страшней, - пробормотал Стив. Было ужасно странно говорить о таких вещах, держа чужой член в ладони и слегка поглаживая, но он, пожалуй, мог смириться. – И кстати, на будущее, я против интервью и объявлений.

Тони тяжело вздохнул, пробормотал что-то, чего Стив не разобрал, и полез целоваться.

\- М-хм? – уточнил Стив, предпочитавший доводить неприятные разговоры до конца. Он и с Пегги говорил до последнего, пусть это и рвало сердце обоим, и пошёл к ней, когда очнулся,  хоть и колебался, стоит ли тревожить её. Пегги не зря прожила жизнь, полную и разную, так стоило ли в самом её конце появляться снова, ничуть не изменившись, с охапкой старых воспоминаний и выцветших «что могло бы быть» вместо букета?

Стоило, конечно. Но думалось об этом с трудом, по крайней мере, когда Тони так целовал.

На самом деле – вообще с трудом думалось о чём бы то ни было.

\- Я говорю – не психуй, кэп, не к кому ревновать, - повторил Тони, оторвавшись от него ненадолго. – Времена, когда я таскал в постель кого ни попадя, лишь бы не спать одному, давно прошли.

\- Надо же, - поражённо пробормотал Стив, начиная прозревать. – То есть что, со мной – это действительно не на спор и не чтобы поржать в дружеской компании – какие, мол, бывают идиоты, и наш кэп – один из них?

\- Какой ты всё-таки параноик, - перебил его Старк, и в голосе его звучало искреннее уважение. – Я думал, только я так умею, на ровном месте напридумывать себе столько хренотени. Заканчивай эту оргию самоуничижения. Хочу просто оргию.

Стив, невольно улыбаясь, потянулся за поцелуем и осознал, что почти привык к ощущению живого и уязвимого в собственной ладони, со всей сложностью его реакций.

\- Я не обещаю тебе десятка жён и наложниц без числа, - прошептал он, и Тони хрипловато рассмеялся, подставляясь и запрокидывая голову, демонстрируя беззащитную шею и напрашиваясь на поцелуй.

\- Вижу, сказки ты уже освоил, - пробормотал он. Стив губами чувствовал, как у него подрагивает горло. – Большой прогресс, кэп.

Стив мстительно и нежно прихватил его зубами за кадык, быстрее задвигал рукой. Ласка была самая простая, ничего общего с тем потрясающим и бесстыдным, на что был горазд Старк, но Тони, казалось, вовсе не был против – толкался Стиву в руку, дыша горячо и хрипло, потом предупредил:

\- Сейчас спущу. Можешь пока подумать об отцах-основателях.

Было просто потрясающе, как Тони ухитрялся ясно соображать и почти так же ясно изъясняться в такой вот ситуации; и то, что ехидство осталось при нём. Богатый опыт, решил Стив, обнял стервеца за плечи, не давая отодвинуться, собрал пальцы в кольцо – так было удобней, - и гладил ритмично и уверенно, даже когда Тони издал странный хриплый вскрик, вздёрнулся вверх и кончил.

Было мокро и тепло, чуточку неопрятно, очень странно и хорошо – настолько хорошо, что у Стива оставался, пожалуй, только один вопрос:

\- Ты вправду думал, что я такой уж по-викториански замшелый тип? Отцы-основатели, серьёзно?

\- А разве нет? – Тони перевернулся на бок и теперь блестел на Стива тёмным взглядом, удивительно нежным и по-кошачьи сытым. – Ну хорошо, ладно, я ошибался. Подозревал, понимаешь ли, что в твоём боевом прошлом бывало и не такое, просто об этом не принято было вслух.

\- Не принято было, - кивнул Стив, вспомнив, как Дуган всегда, если только мог, оказывался рядом с Моритой, грузная мощная фигура совершенно естественно возникала рядом с Джимом на каждом привале, в каждом бою – и никто, ни одна живая душа не упоминала об этом вслух. – Раньше считалось, что невежливо лезть в чужую постель, особенно чтобы потрепаться от нечего делать, и всякое бывало, тут ты прав, на войне с людьми случаются разные вещи.

\- То есть, - Тони ожил и оседлал его, перекинув крепкое узкое колено через бёдра Стива и усевшись исключительно непристойным образом, обнажёнными ягодицами прямо на твердеющий пах, - можно не рассчитывать на то, что ты, не знаю, начнёшь делать вид, что между нами какая-нибудь блядская «дружеская взаимопомощь», а так-то ты приличный парень, просто связался со мной и пошло-поехало?

\- Не ругайся, - попросил Стив, придерживая  Тони за бедро и сгибая колени, чтобы дать ему дополнительную точку опоры. - И знаешь, даже если бы я был уверен, что ты, гм, просто хочешь поставить галочку напротив моего имени в своём списке побед – я бы перестал так считать прямо сейчас.

Тони вопросительно и чуточку насмешливо вздёрнул брови, поёрзал на нём, примеряясь.

\- Ты же ненавидишь разговоры о… о чувствах, - сумел выговорить Стив. – Любой нормальный парень пришёл бы и признался, не знаю, намекнул бы…

\- Я и намекнул, - возмутился Тони. – Заезженная до дырок запись что, по-твоему, не намёк?

Стив погладил его по колену, взял за талию, не позволяя ёрзать слишком откровенно.

\- А если бы я тебя не застукал? – поинтересовался он. – Так бы и молчал, да?

\- Ну, магнитных захватов у меня в лаборатории пруд пруди, - похрипывая и подставляясь под ласку, пробормотал Старк. – Приковал бы тебя, наверное, чтобы уж наверняка, и добился бы своего.

\- Вряд ли, - обдумав эту идею, решил Стив. – Я плохо отношусь к ограничению свободы.

\- Речь о правах и свободе давай оставим на потом, - Тони приподнялся, облизывая пальцы, и Стива прожгло горячим разрядом от макушки до кончиков пальцев на ногах. Ощущение было сумасшедшим, и внезапно показалось – даже если бы Старк, окончательно рехнувшись, накинулся на него со своими магнитными браслетами или что там у него, даже тогда был бы шанс договориться.

Не самый маленький, к тому же. Особенно если бы к браслетам прилагался сам Тони – горячий, решительный и готовый идти до конца.

\- Не нужно, - попросил он, чувствуя быстрые мокрые пальцы частично на собственном члене, частично – занятыми каким-то непристойным и важным делом, касавшимся самого Тони. – В смысле, да, мне очень хочется, но так будет больно, Тони, и я уверен, что человечество уже что-то придумало для такого случая.

\- Смазку с анестетиком оно придумало, - проворчал Тони, кривясь и двигая рукой. – Но я просто физически от тебя не оторвусь сейчас, чёрт, Стив, а если ты передумаешь? Вот так уйдёшь на тридцать секунд, а ты за это время решишь, что ну его, этот однополый секс, вспомнишь, не знаю, о Содоме и Гоморре…

\- Спасибо, что напомнил, кстати, - усмехнулся Стив, поглаживая Тони и глядя на него сочувственно. – А я-то думал, чего нам не хватает в постели, кроме наручников. Только религиозного осуждения.

Тони наклонился и довольно чувствительно цапнул его за плечо, ухитрившись при этом не свалиться.

\- Учишься язвить, - констатировал он, зализывая след. – Это здорово, кэп, я уж боялся, что ты так и будешь грозно сопеть и наливаться кровью каждый раз, когда мне вздумается пошутить, но, видно, у крепких бруклинских парней есть какие-то скрытые резервы.

\- Вот тут ты прав, - Стив поймал его за плечи, прижал к себе. – Мои даже позволят дойти до ванной. Там уж точно что-нибудь найдётся, и даже не думай, что я позволю тебе, Тони Старк, со всем твоим энтузиазмом о меня покалечиться.

\- Ого, - с уважением проговорил Тони и сел на пятки, выпуская Стива. – Смотри только, гордый и мужественный тип, не притащи сюда зубной пасты или средства для удаления волос, я не оценю.

\- Я тоже вряд ли буду счастлив, - улыбаясь, согласился Стив. Было ужасно странно и легко понимать, что Тони не дразнит и не издевается, что всё действительно будет, совсем скоро, вот-вот – и Стив с удивлением понял, что неловкость разжала когти и оставила его в покое. Он даже не побагровел, нарвавшись в аптечке на запылённый тюбик с жизнерадостно-розовым содержимым, отчаянно пахшим искусственной клубникой.

Тони повёл носом, пробормотал что-то насчёт того, что с бананами было бы ещё хуже, и отнял тюбик.

\- Ты же не берёшь вещи из чужих рук, - удивился Стив и тут же прикусил язык. Молодец, Стив Роджерс, только этого Тони сейчас и не хватало.

\- Это когда мне их суют, - объяснил Старк. – А когда мне самому что-нибудь нужно, я не особо стесняюсь.

И это к лучшему, решил Стив. В этом был весь Тони: когда его хотели заставить сделать что бы то ни было, даже самое полезное, он упирался намертво, когда хотел что-то сделать сам – никакая сила не могла его остановить.

А в данной конкретной ситуации Стив не хотел и останавливать. Жадными глазами он смотрел на то, как Тони себя готовит, вдыхал химически переслащённый запах клубники и пытался поверить, что не сошёл с ума, а действительно видит то, что видит.

Как у Тони Старка мягко и влажно поблёскивают пальцы, ныряющие в тугую темноту, как он вздрагивает, задев внутри что-то особенно чувствительное, как снова перекидывает через Стива колено и усмехается голодно, насмешливо и самую чуточку испуганно.

Потом Тони устроился так, как считал нужным, пристроился к члену Стива задом, и у Стива не осталось сил ни думать, ни верить. Он только чувствовал, как расходится, принимая его, тугое и влажное тело, как Тони сжимает его коленями, опускаясь всё ниже, и пытался одновременно не заорать, не умереть и не рвануть Тони за бёдра на себя.

Тони и без его помощи неплохо справлялся, хоть и кривился от усилий и, кажется, от боли тоже – Стив даже придержал его, боясь, что Старк сейчас себе навредит, и заработал раздражённое шипение и новый толчок бёдрами вниз.

\- Не… мешай, - выговорил Тони. – И так тяжело. Сыворотка или всё своё, родное?

Стив решил не поддаваться на провокацию. Только замер, отпустил Тони, позволив делать всё так, как тот считал нужным, и понадеялся на то, что азарт и привычка во всём доходить до конца не дадут Старку как-нибудь особенно ужасно повредить себе в самом начале.

\- Ох  чёрт, ну и здоровенный же ты, - хрипло выговорил Тони, осаживаясь окончательно. Он замер, привыкая и кусая вспухшую губу, и потребовал. – Сделай лицо попроще, Стив Роджерс, а то у тебя вид как перед боем, того и гляди…

Стив застонал; лежать смирно делалось всё тяжелее, ещё секунда – и стало совсем невозможно. Он сглотнул, умоляюще глядя на Тони, и тот двинулся, приподнялся на пару дюймов, опустился снова, выругался хрипло и неразборчиво, приподнялся снова. Стив на пробу двинулся вверх, догоняя ускользающее ощущение, и Тони выругался ещё громче.

Не было сил его одёргивать. И случай был совсем неподходящий. В конце концов, каждый справляется с трудностями жизни по-своему, и если Тони непременно нужно было ругаться в процессе – Стив был готов это пережить.

Особенно если он и дальше намеревался быть таким. Распаренным от желания, упругим, напряжённым до последней жилочки и подвижным, как ртуть. Стив не представлял себе, как живой человек может быть одновременно таким разным, но, наверное, гениальность Тони простиралась и до таких высот.

Ругаться он, впрочем, перестал довольно быстро, только дышал всё чаще и громче, постанывая и двигаясь в пойманном на двоих ритме, потом взял себя за член, задвигался ещё быстрее, и Стив понял, что не продержится долго, не сможет не сорваться, глядя на это сумасшедше прекрасное чудо, которое, оказывается, всегда жило в Тони, пряталось за смешками и ехидством, за вечным бардаком и привычкой ни к чему, кроме работы,  не относиться серьёзно, а теперь вот выбралось наружу и, жмурясь, подставляло запрокинутое лицо невидимому солнцу.

Стив был уверен, что Тони сейчас видит солнце. У него у самого перед глазами всё ярче вспыхивал свет, и вот-вот должно было полыхнуть окончательно, выжигая всё прошлое и обещая новое будущее, совсем новую Вселенную, как в школьном фильме про Большой Взрыв.

С ума сойти, что только теперь не проходили в школе.

Стив вскрикнул, подался вверх, уже не в силах сдержаться, схватил Тони за ягодицы, удерживая на месте, вогнал снова, жёстче, и ещё, дыша шумно и громко, в глазах снова вспыхнуло ярким белым светом, наслаждение было невероятное, такое, какого Стив раньше и не знал, даже когда просыпался, чувствуя себя испорченным и грязным, в мокром белье. Впрочем, это случалось нечасто: сперва была астма, потом – война, и та, и другая соперниц не терпели.

Но сейчас всё было совершенно иначе. Стив вскрикнул ещё раз, когда что-то внутри Тони стало судорожно и часто сжиматься, а сам он опасно запрокинулся, сквозь пальцы брызнуло белым; он поймал Тони, втиснулся в него в последний раз и замер, переживая удовольствие, как в своё время переживал долг мужчины и патриота: всем собой, без остатка.

Он никогда не думал, что с любовью, тем более такой, непривычной, неправедной, может быть точно так же.

Потом Тони перестал вздрагивать и стонать, обтёк Стиву на грудь и улёгся, влажно и тяжело дыша куда-то под ключицу. Стив, не зная, полагается ли ему говорить положенные нежности – к этому очень тянуло, но он подозревал, что Старк отъест ему голову, едва услышит «милый», - решил пока что хранить мужественное молчание, не раз спасавшее ему как минимум репутацию. Когда ситуация в корне не ясна, а предполагается, что ты несёшь за неё ответственность, лучше всего сделать лицо поофициальней и придержать язык до тех пор, пока не выяснишь, что происходит на самом деле; этому Стива в своё время научил полковник Филлипс, и Стив был благодарен старику до сих пор, потому что этот-то принцип пережил и наступление новой эры, и первый полёт на Луну, и даже современное представление об искусстве, и притом остался неизменным.

Некоторые старинные вещи служат так же хорошо, как и тысячи лет тому назад. Например, колесо. Или, в данном случае – объятия.

\- Ну как? – шёпотом спросил Тони и закашлялся. – Зар-раза, в горле пересохло.

Стив молча потянулся за чашкой, видневшейся посреди Пизанской башни, собранной из обрывков кальки, пары полуразобранных репульсорных перчаток, пустой коробки от биг-мака и баснословно дорогого телефона, по которому Тони никогда не звонил, и обнаружил, что она не содержит ничего, кроме растрескавшейся кофейной гущи.

\- Придётся вставать, - он вовремя поймал накренившуюся конструкцию и по мере сил придал ей устойчивое положение. – Где у тебя вода?

\- Джарвис? – хрипло воззвал Тони.

\- В кулере, мистер Роджерс, - невозмутимо сообщил Джарвис. – Возле цветка. Слева от двери.

Слева от двери действительно обнаружился кулер, а рядом с ним – чудовищного вида искусственная орхидея, распластавшаяся по стене. Стив перевёл дух. Всего лишь пластиковое уродство, сделанное на заказ по проекту безвестного дизайнера. Он ожидал худшего. Разумной росянки в человеческий рост, например, или чего-нибудь из проектов Брюса, тайком украденного из лабораторий, или – очень в стиле Тони – милого цветочка, взрывающегося, как осколочный фугас.

За время похода за водой Тони опомнился и теперь выглядел почти как обычно – встрёпанным, чуточку недовольным и обуреваемым новой идеей.

\- Давай сюда, - он в два глотка выхлебал воду и прибавил пустой стаканчик к покосившейся горе. – Что у тебя с лицом, неужели угрызения совести?

\- Нет, - отозвался Стив, садясь на постель. – Острое желание прибраться.

\- Не вздумай, - немедленно огрызнулся Тони. - У тебя есть твоя комната, вот там и выстраивай пылинки поротно и побатальонно, а у меня творческая натура, она требует...

\- Бардака, - подсказал Стив.

\- Импровизации, - поправил Тони. – Спонтанности. Непредсказуемости. Слушай, мы грызёмся, как и раньше.

\- Это плохо? – Стив покосился на него. До чего просто было десять минут назад – сокрушительный жар, всепоглощающая потребность, никаких мыслей о том, что будет после, - и вот сейчас все эти мысли накинулись на него разом. – Мне, не знаю,  полагается носить тебе розы и падать на колени с предложением?

\- Стив Роджерс, ты в бога веруешь? – задушевно спросил Тони. Стив коротко кивнул. – Тогда побойся этого старого пердуна с громами и молниями, и если я увижу тебя с букетом под своей дверью – растерзаю. У меня аллергия, это во-первых, а во-вторых, это глупо. Ну зачем мне цветы?

\- Не тебе, - объяснил Стив. – А мне, чтобы выразить чувства.

\- Так выражай, кто мешает? – Тони уставился на него почти обвиняюще. – А есть, что выражать? Быстрый ты парень.

\- Тебе не угодишь, - ответно нахмурился Стив. - То быстрый, то медленный. Напомнить, с чего начиналось? Ты мне пытался объяснить кое-что. Ужасно неуклюже и искренне. Так кто из нас быстрый?

Несколько секунд Тони просто смотрел на него, и на лице у него была вся гамма чувств человека, впервые как следует осознавшего, что известная ему и привычная земля осталась далеко позади, и карту можно выбросить – всё равно вокруг одно сплошное белое пятно неизвестности, встретиться на пути может абсолютно что угодно, и поздно поворачивать назад.

\- Эй, - тихо позвал Стив. – Это был не упрёк. И мне тоже страшно.

Тони моргнул и отозвался хрипло:

\- Справимся, особенно если в постели не только трепаться. Тебя каждый раз просить, чтобы поцеловал, или сам догадаешься?

Просить Стива не пришлось.

Поцелуи вообще оказались потрясающе удачным способом решать множество проблем, включающих в себя острый и неутомимый язык Тони Старка, хотя Стив даже не представлял себе, как – потенциально – он мог бы использовать это внезапное открытие, скажем, во время очередного шумного и полного взаимных подколок собрания Мстителей.

Каким-то образом они снова оказались не просто в постели, но в тесных объятиях, ступни Тони пристроил у Стива в ногах, вытянулся всем телом, уткнулся лицом Стиву в плечо, часто дыша. Стив снова поцеловал его, прижал крепче – судя по тому, как Старк вздрагивал и кусался в поцелуе, ему было нужно, нужно отчаянно, - накрыл собой, словно прятал от всего мира.

\- Хочу ещё, - прошептал он, замирая душой от мысли, что Тони может и отказать. Свободолюбивый и своевольный, с привычкой лишать себя самых нужных и даже жизненно важных вещей, он действительно может. – Если ты не против.

Вместо ответа Старк приподнял бёдра и потёрся о Стива с такой откровенностью, что даже смущаться не вышло.

\- Похоже, что я против? - Тони завозился под ним, устраиваясь удобнее, взял Стива за член, огладил от головки до яиц и прибавил, облизываясь: - Чёртовой клубникой от меня будет нести на километр. Иди в меня.

Во второй раз оказалось гораздо легче. Клубника, возможно, и заслуживала проклятий – сладкий запах, к которому Стив вроде бы притерпелся, по неясной причине усилился и теперь отдавался даже на языке, - но с ней определённо было легче. Стив медленно проскользнул внутрь, замер, игнорируя пинки пятками по пояснице – Тони, не стесняясь, требовал своей доли удовольствий, - попытался сказать, что сейчас, Тони, потерпи ещё совсем немного, и понял, что не может, горло перехватило намертво, так что из всех способов объясниться остался только поцелуй – и уж он-то оказался более чем понятен. Тони задышал чаще, перестал дёргаться и извиваться, прижался к Стиву, пластаясь и притискиваясь, шепнул просительно:

\- Не сволочись, Стив, невозможно же.

Он как-то уступал, смягчался, обнимал почти покорно, вздрагивал под Стивом, горячий и неотразимый, упрямый даже в эту минуту, пальцы скользили у Стива по плечам, нажимали, без слов уговаривая, и Стив двинулся, вжимаясь в это мягкое, как растопленное масло, накрыл рот Тони своим, закрыл глаза.

Дело, наверное, было не в сексе – хотя секс, насколько Стив мог судить, ему нравился, даже больше чем просто нравился, и понятно было теперь, почему вокруг этой сложной темы столько разговоров, намёков и прочего…

Просто это был Тони, Тони держал его, обнимал его, двигался с ним и под ним, слитно и прекрасно, Тони понимал всё, что нужно было понять, на каждое движение Стива отвечал своим, правильным, даже дышал в такт, в ритм, согласно и гармонично, и в этой общности было больше, чем просто удовольствие, – в ней была надежда.

Может быть, у них всё-таки могло получиться. Стив даже приблизительно не представлял, что именно могло получиться, но ощущение было крепким и правдивым, каким-то уверенным, и так же уверенно он двигался теперь, так же твёрдо знал, что Тони нравится, что – нет, и с той же убеждённостью в своём праве изводил Тони то длинными, глубокими толчками, то быстрым жгучим ритмом, от которого горело внутри и из которого было так трудно выбраться.

Когда Тони перестал сопеть и пыхтеть, как первое творение Стефенсона, и начал кричать в голос, кричать и колотить Стива пятками по заднице, кричать и впиваться в плечи коротко стрижеными ногтями, кричать и сжиматься на члене так, что у Стива в глазах темнело, он перестал сдерживаться, позволил себе делать что хочется без оглядки на последствия.

Хотелось быстро, жёстко и без остатка.

И вместе. У Стива не осталось сил на удивление, а то бы он непременно изумился тому, что между двумя живыми, несовершенными людьми возможна такая синхронность, но было не до того, чтобы обдумывать и оценивать происходящее; когда тонешь – просто хватаешься за то, что поблизости, и пытаешься удержаться под надвигающейся волной.

Тони уже не кричал, только стиснул Стива так, что невозможно стало дышать, окаменел на невыносимо долгий миг и медленно, неохотно расслабился – весь, даже веки не дрожали.

Стив очень хорошо его понимал. Он ткнулся лбом в подушку, щекой чувствуя выдохи Тони, и сумел только не обвалиться на Старка всем своим немалым весом.

\- Спать, - пробормотал Тони через некоторое – по ощущениям Стива, очень долгое – время. – Спа-а-ать…

Он отчаянно зевнул и уснул так быстро и основательно, словно где-то в нём прятался выключатель, и Стив каким-то образом его нажал.

Наверное, нужно было как-то обдумать происходящее. Сделать выводы, осознать, ужаснуться, решить, как быть дальше, всё в этом духе.

К чёрту всё, успел подумать Стив.

И уснул следом.

 

Утро оказалось нервным. Для начала выяснилось, что привычка вставать в пять утра неистребима. Даже секс, даже чужая спальня – то, чего Стив в целом не одобрял, и даже в самые холодные ночи на фронте предпочитал свой личный спальник общему теплу и храпу справа и слева, - ничего не могли поделать с въевшейся за все эти годы привычкой открывать глаза вовремя.

Во-вторых, он основательно приклеился к простыням. Тони, благослови боже его неприхотливость в обычном быту, не предназначенном для журналов и подкормки личного эгоцентризма, спал не на шёлковых простынях, как Стив втайне опасался, но и те, что были, за ночь превратились в испещрённый неясными пятнами, пахнущий искусственной клубникой кокон.

В-третьих, на Стива со всей уверенностью и неумолимостью разогнавшегося экспресса накатила Совесть.

И о чём ты только думал, шептала она, пока Стив тихо и сосредоточенно выпутывался из хватки горячих, разморенных сном рук и ног, из складок и узлов, искренне изумляясь тому, как это они с Тони ухитрились развести вокруг такой потрясающий бардак и так измазаться? Он весь был в розовых подсохших пятнах, шелушившихся, как экзема, и в белёсом, и...

Кошки на сердце взвыли и заскреблись с удвоенной яростью.

Нужно было признать: не думал он ни о чём. Только о Тони. Он не вспомнил о Мстителях, о команде и её миссии, о том, какой отравой для общего дела может оказаться фаворитизм – хотя это-то было смешно, Тони первым извёл бы его, вздумай Стив оказывать ему незаслуженные милости, да и какие милости? Первым рвануть в бой? Старк и так это делал. Делал гораздо больше, чем это; каждый патрон в их оружии, само оружие, даже его, Стива, новая амуниция – всё это было оплачено Старком, оплачено щедро.

И вот этого самоотверженного, рискового, прекрасного парня он, Стив Роджерс, подловил в минуту слабости и до утра валял по постели. Прекрасно.

Он не то застонал, не то зарычал, пытаясь прогнать бурю ужасных мыслей, въедливых и кусачих, как самум, и поспешно замолк. Тони опасно пошевелился, что-то проворчал сквозь сон, - что-то, как показалось Стиву, обвиняющее, -  пару раз хлопнул ладонью по опустевшей постели и снова отключился. Стив подозревал, что разбудить Тони полностью в такую рань способно только что-то абсолютно экстраординарное – пара ядерных грибов над Западным побережьем, астероид над Аляской или разгневанная Пеппер Поттс в комплекте с мировым финансовым кризисом, - и понадеялся на то, что ничто из этих ужасов не станет тревожить покой Тони именно сегодня утром.

Нужно было пробежаться. Привести мысли в порядок, опомниться, как-то справиться с взбесившимся сердцем, колотившимся одновременно от счастья, и ужаса, и ещё одного страха, глупого и почти детского страха перед тем, что теперь будет, как он, Стив, посмотрит Тони в глаза, и что Тони скажет, если вообще захочет с ним говорить, и…

Пожалуй, пробежки было маловато. Стив плотно прикрыл за собой дверь ванной, встал под душ и пробормотал, понизив голос:

\- Джарвис?

\- К вашим услугам, сэр. Вы что-то хотели помимо стандартного двойного американского завтрака, который ждёт вас в кухне?

Совесть немедленно заставила Стива услышать в синтезированном голосе затаённый упрёк.

\- Я… да, - сумел он. – Я хотел попросить… спросить… - он замолчал.

\- Я слушаю, сэр, - напомнил Джарвис.

Вода била Стива по макушке горячими струями, пощипывала пару особенно глубоких царапин на плечах – остальные успели затянуться, - и думать было ужасно трудно, в голову лезло всё сразу, теснилось, цеплялось одно за другое.

– Ты ведь знаешь о Тони всё, - пробормотал он, пытаясь понять, будет ли уместным спросить у Джарвиса, насколько всё случившееся серьёзно. Насколько то, что было, способно испортить Тони жизнь. Или для него это проходная интрижка? – Гораздо больше, чем я, во всяком случае.

\- Благодарю за комплимент, но вы преувеличиваете мою осведомлённость, - отозвался Джарвис. – Кроме того, я ограничен протоколами секретности, но если вас интересует, скажем, любимый сорт кофе или расписание на сегодня, я могу…

\- Адская смола – его любимый сорт кофе, - Стив упёрся повинной головой в стену, закрыл глаза. – В смысле, чем крепче и горячей, тем лучше. А на расписание он всё равно плевать хотел.

\- Именно так, сэр, поэтому эти данные и являются общедоступными в пределах Башни, - поведал Джарвис. – Но я предполагаю, исходя из имеющихся данных, что вас интересуют куда более личные аспекты, не так ли?

\- Ты меня осуждаешь, - выпалил Стив, чувствуя себя полнейшим идиотом. – И любой, кто узнает, скажет мне – о чём ты только думал, Стив Роджерс, ты должен был вести себя по-другому, хорошо, конечно, что до тебя в конце концов дошло, что ты влюблён до потери сознания, но как у тебя хватило совести не удержаться, ведь видел же, что Тони не в себе, ты должен был сделать всё по-другому, сделать правильно. Тони может решить… да всё, что угодно, он слишком умный, чтобы как-то его предсказать, и кстати, что, если он просто хотел позабавиться, а потом не сумел остановиться вовремя, он никогда не останавливался вовремя, разве нет? – Стив, по-прежнему упираясь лбом в стену, втянул воздуха и закончил: - Я всё испортил. Всё, что могло бы быть.

Джарвис, благоразумно молчавший всё это время, подал голос.

\- Мистер Роджерс, я очень сомневаюсь, что в ваших силах – при всём уважении, сэр, - и вообще в чьих-либо силах испортить то, как мистер Старк к вам относится, - Джарвис внушительно помолчал, прежде чем прибавить: - Если бы я мог выносить оценочные суждения, я бы назвал этот тип отношений совершенно сумасшедшим, прекрасным, всепоглощающим и с изрядной толикой вожделения фанатизмом.

Стив поднял голову и зажмурился от ударившей в глаза воды.

\- Подожди-ка, - пробормотал он. – Эта запись, его вечные шуточки о том, какая у меня облегающая форма, подколки, всё это… да?

\- Именно так, мистер Роджерс, - подтвердил Джарвис. – Записи с вашим участием мистер Старк хранит в самой защищённой папке на внутреннем сервере Башни, и прибегает к их помощи в моменты серьёзных душевных потрясений или усталости. Это в некотором смысле допинг.

\- Хочешь сказать, - пробормотал Стив, пытаясь уложить в голове услышанное, - он смотрит на то, как меня пытаются прикончить в лифте, и это зрелище его успокаивает?

\- Нет, мистер Роджерс. Мистер Старк находит в этой записи причину не сдаваться, я полагаю, - Джарвис замолчал опять, давая Стиву возможность осознать эту идею. – Должен сказать, вероятность того, что мистер Старк поведёт себя неблагоразумно по пробуждении, весьма велика. Обычно он, если можно так выразиться…

\- Сбегает, - предположил Стив.

\- Именно так, сэр. В мастерскую. Я не могу давать вам никаких советов, но до сих пор его увлечения были весьма краткосрочны.

\- На одну ночь, - тускло сказал Стив.

\- Именно так, но я – если бы вы нуждались в моём вероятностном прогнозе – сказал бы, что в этот раз всё может быть совершенно иначе. В особенности если вы не станете давить на мистера Старка, он очень дурно это переносит. Вообще не переносит, говоря откровенно.

\- Да уж, - Стив выбрался из-под воды и принялся ожесточённо растирать себя полотенцем, жёстким и бескомпромиссным, как решение, которое ему следовало принять. – Джарвис?

\- Сэр?

\- Сможешь послать мне сообщение, когда он проснётся?

\- Разумеется, мистер Роджерс, - Джарвис помолчал и добавил без видимой связи: - Мастерские бывают очень разными, не так ли?

\- Как и пещеры, - согласился Стив, не слишком-то понимая, с чем именно соглашается. Отчего-то ему вспомнилась ледяная вода со всех сторон, гаснущий свет, вой сигнализации и потрясённый незнакомый голос, повторявший «Он жив! Этот парень жив!».

\- Именно, сэр, - подтвердил Джарвис и замолчал окончательно. Стив выбрался из ванной, снова посмотрел на Тони. Тот спал, перевернувшись на живот и обнимая подушку, босая ступня с зябко поджатыми пальцами торчала из-под сбитого одеяла. Раздавленный тюбик с остатками клубники валялся на полу.

Стив убрал его с глаз долой, укрыл Тони как положено и вышел, едва не наступив на Дубину, притащившего ему одежду.

К счастью, рефлексы натренированного тела были той опорой, что не сдавалась даже полному душевному хаосу. Больше того: сам хаос понемногу уступал привычным нагрузкам. Бег выравнивал дыхание, заставлял сердце биться ритмично, без прыжков и задержек, эндорфины, как и положено, поступали в кровь,  в голове постепенно прояснялось.

Может быть, думал Стив, в пятый раз пробегая привычным маршрутом, всё и не потеряно. Конечно, Тони тоже хотел того, что произошло, ох да, ещё как хотел, так что если бы он, Стив Роджерс, гипотетически смог найти в себе силы и отказать ему, сказать, что то, что творится между ними – слишком серьёзно, чтобы с ходу валиться в постель, что им нужно узнать друг друга получше, хотя куда уж лучше, - если бы он сумел сделать такую глупость, Тони непременно озверел бы, и вышло бы совсем худо.

Ступнями Стив отбивал ровный быстрый ритм и бежал, бежал, огибая фонтаны и пустые по раннему времени скамейки.

Значит, что-то он всё-таки сделал правильно. Разве что не попытался объяснить Тони, насколько тот для него важен, как у него падает и взлетает душа, стоит услышать хрипловатый весёлый голос. Но если бы, допустим, он признался в этом?

Что бы случилось тогда? В этом маловероятном, почти невозможном случае?

Ответ был столь ужасен, что Стив прибавил шагу, невольно убегая от жуткого видения. Тони Старк, одновременно доверчивый и подозрительный сверх всякой меры. Тони, находящий утешение в компании железа и электроники. Тони, сам себе принцесса, Башня и дракон. Что бы он сказал, если бы услышал от Стива всю правду?

Свежеосознанную, не будем забывать об этом, неуклюжую и далёкую от изящества, как всякая правда?

\- Пока-пока, - пробормотал Стив, перепрыгивая через очередную скамейку. – Он бы сказал… пока-пока.

Нет, пожалуй, этим бы не обошлось. Было бы куда хуже. Кто не верит – может пойти, лично поднести Тони Старку собственное сердце на золотом блюдце и посмотреть, с какой скоростью тот скроется за горизонтом. Плохо относится к ограничению свободы, сказал Джарвис, и да, это было чертовски верно, хотя сам Стив выразился бы резче.

Но Джарвис ещё сказал, что Тони настолько его фанат, насколько это в принципе возможно для живого человека, и если представить – только представить, на минутку, - что Джарвис в этом прав, то…

Следующую скамейку Стив перепрыгнул с немалым запасом высоты. Просто от избытка впечатлений.

Во всём этом был один немалый плюс. Его совершенно не тревожил тот факт, что накануне он лишился невинности вне брака, и даже внезапная необходимость признать себя геем не беспокоила Стива ни в малейшей степени. Были проблемы посерьёзнее, чем размышления о том, следовало ли Стиву теперь считать себя гомосексуалистом. Ему никогда не нравились мужчины в том-самом-смысле, но Тони он хотел бы и заботился бы о нём по мере сил, даже если бы Тони посчастливилось родиться трёхглазым фиолетовым осьминогом с Венеры, так что, наверное, вопрос был не в ориентации.

Вопрос был в чувствах, с которыми у Тони было традиционно ужасно, а у Стива преимущественно никак. В чувствах, о которых они оба знали только то, что это – опасные, куда там пришельцам из других миров, чертовски опасные и непредсказуемые штуки, от которых лучше держаться подальше.

Ничто не будет просто, подумал Стив, выходя на заключительный круг. На душе у него стремительно прояснялось, в том числе и от осознания того, что он – не единственный новичок в этой неизведанной земле. Белое пятно на карте им с Тони предстояло осваивать вместе, по шажочку, осторожно – и в этом была неожиданная азартная радость брошенного вызова, лучшего вызова за всю жизнь.

Сообщение пришло, когда Стив, основательно пропотев и зарядившись, как он надеялся, здравым смыслом, повернул обратно к Башне, и оно было не от автоматической рассылки Джарвиса, а от Фьюри.

«Штаб-квартира, семь тридцать, по форме», - лаконически требовало оно, и Стив решил, что, пожалуй, успеет. Ник определённо не был человеком – спать ему, если и требовалось, то крайне редко, он всегда был на посту, готовый к тому, что называл Ситуацией, и Стив не мог его не уважать.

Приутихшая на время совесть подняла голову и ехидно поинтересовалась, как, собственно, Стив Роджерс намерен объяснять директору случившееся. В том, что Фьюри узнает, сомнений не было, в том, что не промолчит – тоже, директор очень не приветствовал того, что в старые времена называли шашнями на работе, а в новые – домогательствами.

Стив обдумал это и решил, что ни к шашням, ни к домогательствам случившееся не относится ни в малейшей степени. Это был солнечный удар, безумие, они с Тони потеряли контроль, но всё это относилось к приставаниям… ну, примерно так же, как драка с Рамлоу – к честному бою.

Значит, можно было ничего не объяснять. В конце концов, это была свободная страна, и в ней даже сам Фьюри ухитрялся между Ситуациями вести странную уличную жизнь, о которой Стив предпочитал думать как о прикрытии.

Довольно удачном и втройне полезном прикрытии, если учесть то, каких успехов Фьюри достиг в уличном баскетболе и зачистке улиц Гарлема от наркодилеров.

 

В Трискелионе было по-утреннему малолюдно – ночная смена разошлась четверть часа назад, утренняя спешно допивала кофе и готовилась к новому дню, - и Стив, уже вполне опомнившись после короткой ожесточённой схватки с совестью, требовавшей от него на обратном пути купить для Тони хотя бы цветов, ну и что же, что сам Тони высказался против, оказался в бессонном кабинете Фьюри, не встретив по дороге никого из знакомых.

Откровенно говоря, он был рад. Нарваться сейчас на Шерон, Сэма или, упаси боже, Марию Хилл было бы… неприятно. Как минимум. Особенно Мария; она ухитрялась читать мысли Стива буквально как с листа, а он всё-таки был старомоден в отношении того, о чём принято и о чём не принято общаться с женщинами.

Ник ждал его у обзорного окна с видом на город внизу, и был относительно не в духе.

\- Кэп.

\- Директор, - в тон отозвался Стив. Совесть взвыла в последний раз и умолкла перед лицом превосходящего союзника. – Ситуация?

\- Нет пока, - Фьюри обернулся от разгоревшегося в полную силу рассвета. – Хотел поговорить, не прерываясь на чёртовы звонки. Кофе?

\- Можно, - подтвердил Стив, подозревая задание. Скорее всего, тайное и опасное, раз директор вызвал его в самое тихое в штаб-квартире Щ.И.Т.а время. – Спасибо, сэр.

\- Сейчас будет разнос, так что не спеши с благодарностями, - Ник вперил в него пронзительный взгляд, как дуло наставил. – Сейчас хакеры Щ.И.Т.а пытались получить доступ к нашим же, чёрт их дери, серверам, - он скривился, вслепую ткнул в стол, забрал кофе из выдвинувшейся подставки и кивком предложил Стиву сделать то же самое. – Пока что безрезультатно. Говорить, куда ведут следы?

\- Старк, - констатировал Стив, поражаясь тому, как легко это слово слетает с губ. А он-то думал, что покраснеет. – Я с ним поговорю.

\- Я сам с ним поговорю! – рявкнул Фьюри так, что кофе в стаканчике Стива пошёл испуганной волной. – Данные внешнего наблюдения! Зачем они ему сдались?

Вопрос был явно не из разряда риторических. И Стив знал на него ответ – или думал, что знает.

\- Для тренировки, проверки систем защиты Щ.И.Т.а и чтобы покрасоваться, - ответил он как можно спокойней. – Уверен, все данные на месте.

\- Пятый раз за полгода, - не то пожаловался, не то обвинил Фьюри.

\- Прямая за полгода возможность найти общий алгоритм и подготовиться к следующему инциденту, - возразил Стив. - Что, если до серверов попытается добраться кто-то со стороны? В Старке мы хотя бы уверены.

Фьюри грозно насупился и отхлебнул кофе.

\- Больше ни у кого на такое пороху не хватит, - он помолчал. – Поговори с ним. Пусть хотя бы меня предупреждает… Консультант, чтоб его. И о чём я только думал?

\- Полковник, при всём уважении – меня он слушает не чаще, чем вас, - Стив помолчал, пытаясь понять, изменилось ли это в свете событий прошедшей ночи, и решил, что вряд ли. Очень маловероятно. И слава богу. – Разве что можно, хм, предписать ему раз в месяц взламывать защиту.

\- По предварительно утверждённому графику, - мечтательно пригрозил Фьюри. – И с отчётом постфактум, чтоб жизнь малиной не казалась.

\- Тогда ждите неприятностей с самых неожиданных сторон, - предупредил Стив. – Это вполне адекватный ответ на попытку лишить Старка заслуженного развлечения и испортить всё веселье. Сэр.

\- Знаю, - вздохнул Ник. – Потому  и не пытаюсь. Собственно, это второй вопрос, - он замолчал, и впервые в жизни Стив увидел его смутившимся.

Вот оно что, подумал Стив. Директор уже знал, непостижимым образом знал о них с Тони, как узнавал всё и обо всех, если не сразу, то через некоторое время, - и Ник, как и сам Стив, был человеком старой закалки.

Конечно, он в своей сложной и долгой карьере говорил ещё и не на такие темы, но Стив решил облегчить ему жизнь. Хотя бы в этом.

\- Это личное дело, - сказал он. Совесть рявкнула в последний раз и захлебнулась. – Моё и Старка. И это не будет влиять на дела Мстителей, мы просто… просто я и он…

\- Я только что проспорил Хилл десятку, чёрт возьми, - сообщил Ник. Глаз, не скрытый под повязкой, медленно возвращался к нормальным размерам. – А ты, кэп, учти, что я всего-то собирался спросить, как ты собираешься держать Старка под контролем. Не то чтоб я не одобрял твои методы, но если ты собираешься выдавать свой каминг-аут вот так с порога, учти – у некоторых людей бывает слабое сердце.

\- Извините, сэр, - пробормотал Стив. Кровь бросилась ему в лицо, и было ужасно жарко и стыдно за собственную глупость. Впрочем, директор всё равно бы узнал, так лучше раньше и от самого Стива, чем как-нибудь иначе. - В Щ.И.Т.е? Со слабым сердцем? Вряд ли. Завернут на комиссии.

\- Ну, вот я, - дружелюбно оскалился Фьюри. – Хотя попытки списать меня по здоровью были, не спорю. Кэп, я надеюсь, ты знаешь, что делаешь. Старк, боже правый, да тут и инфарктом не обойдётся.

\- Надеюсь, что знаю, сэр, - подтвердил Стив. Перспектива инфаркта его не тревожила. Тревожило то, что все, похоже, знали, что он неровно дышит к Тони и что это взаимно. Всё это время все всё понимали – раз уж Хилл билась об заклад с директором – понимали и молчали, а они с Тони оставались слепы до последнего. И если уж совсем честно, он так и не понял бы ничего, если бы у Старка не лопнуло терпение. – Если это всё…

\- Свободен, - коротко подтвердил Фьюри, снова оборачиваясь к сияющему множеством солнечных отражений городу. – Удачи, кэп. Пригодится.

Стив всё-таки решился купить для Тони букет, так что пожелание было весьма кстати. Что-нибудь традиционное, вроде винных роз. Или наоборот, те странные генетически модифицированные цветы, по которым сразу и не поймёшь, что они такое? Может быть, они понравятся Тони больше? Особенно если он возьмёт ещё и коробку пончиков?

Занятый этими размышлениями, Стив толком не смотрел по сторонам. Он ткнул кнопку вызова, прикрыл глаза от режущего золотого света – поднявшееся над горизонтом солнце отражалось во всех стеклянных поверхностях Трискелиона, цеплялось за ресницы, заставляло щуриться, - и вошёл в раскрывшийся проём.

\- Парковка, - сказал он. Система контроля подтвердила доступ, двери сошлись за спиной, и Стив, конечно, заметил бы неладное раньше, если бы не думал о том, как вернётся в Башню, разбудит Тони, выслушает по этому поводу всё, на что способен сонный Тони Старк, признается в том, каких надумал глупостей с утра – наверное, привычка пугать себя тем, что не заслуживаешь самого желанного и прекрасного, что есть в жизни, даётся людям от рождения вместе с первым вдохом, - выслушает ещё одну порцию ехидных комментариев, попросит у Джарвиса кофе, чтобы смягчить для Тони тяжёлый переход в новый день, поцелует Тони, если Тони, конечно, позволит, и всё это будет совсем-совсем по-новому, весь мир теперь будет по-новому для них.

Если бы Стив мог думать о чём-нибудь другом, он заметил бы раньше. Но он не мог.

Лифт дрогнул и встал, не проехав и трети пути. Какой-нибудь припозднившийся уборщик, должно быть.

\- Привет, кэп, - сказали ему в спину очень знакомым голосом.

Стив обернулся так резко, что краем щита едва не зацепил высокую прозрачную стенку, отделявшую его от асфальта, бетона и мрамора далеко внизу.

Тони стоял в проёме, улыбаясь чуточку рассеянно и очень, очень многообещающе, и поигрывал зажатыми в руке магнитными наручниками. При каждом соприкосновении они пощёлкивали друг о друга, как кастаньеты.

Стив не сразу обрёл дар речи, а когда всё-таки обрёл, выговорил:

\- Но Джарвис обещал…

Тони вошёл внутрь, попутно прилепив какую-то круглую металлическую таблетку к панели управления.

\- Ну, Джарвис всё-таки слушается меня, - напомнил он горделиво. – Моя Башня, мой ИскИн, мои правила. Хотя у меня ушло минут пять на то, чтобы уговорить его дать мне послушать запись твоей исповеди в ванной. Ужасно глупо и трогательно. Чёрт, не могу поверить, что я это сказал.

Стив шагнул вперёд, не зная в точности, что собирается делать или говорить, и не сводя глаз с Тони, выглядевшего – несмотря на симметричные синяки, - неожиданно прилично для восьми утра. Старк даже побрился, не отвлёкшись на половине на что-нибудь более интересное, и ухитрился найти чистую пару брюк и белую приличную футболку без цитат из Некрономикона на груди.

\- Тони, - сказал Стив, внутренне обмирая от желания обнять это дивное видение. – Тони, я всё равно узнаю, так что – что случилось? Ты же ненавидишь штаб-квартиру. Палкой не загонишь, тем более в такое время.

Старк сделал ещё шаг вперёд, и Стиву стало некуда бежать. Впрочем, он и так не собирался.

\- Оказывается, - сказал Тони задумчиво, - я ненавижу просыпаться без всего, чему положено быть в постели и что я лично туда клал накануне. Вот без тебя, например.

\- А я думал, тебе ещё меньше понравится, если я буду навязываться, - пробормотал Стив, косясь на наручники. – Смотрю, идея тебя не отпустила?

\- Шутишь? – Тони ухмыльнулся и быстрым движением застегнул браслет у Стива на запястье. – Я, по-твоему, зря оставлял надпись «здесь был Старк» на сервере, злил Фьюри, заманивал тебя в чёртов офис и подхватывался в такую проклятую рань?

\- А я, - ошеломлённо пробормотал Стив, - подозревал, что ты с утра будешь не в настроении меня видеть.

Тони рассмеялся, приложил свободный конец наручника к стене и подёргал натянувшуюся цепочку, проверяя конструкцию на прочность.

\- Учти, - сказал он, придвигаясь к Стиву, - это только одна из моих идей на твой счёт. Не самая эпатажная.

Стив привалился затылком к прозрачной стене и попытался не думать о тех, кто – теоретически – мог смотреть на них снизу.

\- Вижу, ты осознал тяжесть своего положения, - Тони хищно облизнулся, потянулся за поцелуем, пальцами пробежался по натянутой армированной ткани. – Ничего, Стив. Я тебе обещаю – жалеть ты не будешь.

Он оказался прав: Стив не пожалел.

 

Конец.


End file.
